Please
by Je Park
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sepasang kekasih yang telah putus namun berkat teman-temannya mereka kembali menjalin hubungan, bukan kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih tapi teman. Lalu siapa yang orang telah terjadi sehingga dua sejoli itu putus?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Please…..

Author: Me aka Je

Pairing: YunJae

Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc

Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc

Warning: Boy x Boy

Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!

Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.

Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.

Happy reading...

Author POV

Semilir angin membuat rambut seorang bergerak-gerak. Namja cantik yang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon yang lebat itu membuka perlahan matanya yang besar itu.

"Ah sejuknya.."

TEEEEEEEEEET... TEEEEEEEEEEEEEET…

"Huh jam berapa ini?..." sambil menghirup udara yang sejuk.

"MWO… Sudah jam segini? Perasaan aku baru saja tidur, cepat sekali. Huh… Aku bahkan membolos di pelajaran Mrs. Kang.. Huh" namja cantik itu bangkit sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tempat ini selalu saja sejuk seperti biasanya.. Hufh.. Hum lebih baik aku mengambil tas ku dulu dan pulang"

Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah yang sangat luas itu. Taman itu cukup jauh dari kelas namja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong….." Ya, nama namja cantik itu adalah Jaejoong.

Seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik darinya memanggilnya dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Oh, heechul hyung.. Ada apa hyung…"

"Ckckck dari mana saja kau ini, aku duduk sendirian dikelas tau. Kau kemana hum? Membolos tak bilang-bilang. Mrs. Kang mencarimu tau…"

"Hehehe ketiduran di taman belakang sekolah hyung.." sambil menunjukkan gigi rapinya. "Toh sekali-kali lah hyung aku bolos, tak apa kan, toh nilai ku tidak akan turun"

"Ckckck.. Yayayaya aku tahu.. Kau sangat pintar. Nih, tas mu.. Tadinya mau aku antar kerumahmu, eh aku melihatmu"

"Hehe.. Thanks hyung"

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Tidak hyung… Lain kali saja"

"Hum, okelah.. Hyung duluan yah mau ngambil mobil.. Bye"

"Hum.."

Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju halte bus. Orang-orang disekitarnya terus saja melirik ke arahnya. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Siapa yang tidak melihat disana ada namja berparas cantik, imut, bibir cherry, rambut hitam manis. Namun ia tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya.

Kini ia ada di dalam bus, duduk di pojok paling belakang sambil menatap jendela.

_Now I see this way_

_It looks like purple line_

_Gotta introduce myself_

Suara dering telpon mengalihkan perhatian penumpang karena suasana di bus tersebut sedang sunyi.

_Now I see this way_

_It looks like purple line_

_Gotta introduce myself_

Dering tepon tersebut kembali terdengar namun kini namja cantik itu tersadar bahwa itu berasal dari ponselnya.

Ia lantas langsung mengangkat ponselnya tersebut.

"Ye hallo.."

"_Sayang kamu lagi dimana?_"

"Aku masih di jalan umma.. Ada apa?"

"_Aish apa kamu lupa…?_"

"Lupa apaan umma?"

"_Astaga, kenapa anakku yang pintar ini juga pelupa tuhan.. Hei adikmu menunggu di bandara, apa kau lupa? Umma tidak bisa jemput dia karena harus menemani appa mu ke luar kota, apa kau lupa hum?_"

"Eiiiiiiiiiii.." Jaejoong menjerit sangat keras sehingga membuat para penumpang kaget dan menatapnya tajam.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa menunduk, membungkukkan badannya sambil bilang maaf.

"Aish umma.. Aku lupa"

"_Ckckck.. Sudah cepat sana jemput dia. Pasti dia sudah mengomel-ngomel sendiri_"

"Aku tidak bawa mobil umma"

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaah.." _ Teriakan ummanya membuat jaejoong menjauhkan ponselnya. Jaejoong mendengus sebal.

"_Terus karena kau tidak bawa mobil, kau tidak menjemputnya gitu? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bawa mobil hah? Jemput dia sekerang juga!_"

"Aish umma… Dia kan sudah besar"

"_Dia tetap baby kecilku, pokoknya cepat jemput dia. Umma akan segera pulang._"

"Yayayayayayayayaya…"

"_Aish…_"

Klik

Setelah percakapan ibu dan anak itu selesai.

Terpaksa Jaejong harus turun dan naik taksi menuju bandara.

Author POV END

Jaejoong POV

'Dimana orang itu, ckck apa ia berubah menjadi bayi' batinnya.

Aku terus mencari-cari adikku. Entah dimana ia sekarang, huh menyusahkan saja.

"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG.." teriak seseorang dibelakangku yang cukup buat ku menutup telingaku.

"Yah, apa kau ingin membuatku tuli hah" aku tau siapa dia, dia adikku yang kadang cerewat juga kadang lembut. Kepribadian ganda.

"Hehehe.. Hyung lama sekali menjemputku sih. Kaki ku sampai kram berdiri terus tau. Ayo kita pulang, aku ingin tidur.. Ohya, apa umma sudah pulang?"

"Ya salah sendiri kenapa tidak naik taksi saja, atau minta jemput sama Pak Jang, kau tinggal menelpon rumah dan memintanya menjemputmu huh.. Umma belum pulang, mungkin masih dijalan."

"Hehehe.. Gak kepikiran hyung. Yasudahlah ayo kita pulang" Kibum, yah adik jaejoong bernama kibum, kim kibum itu menarik tangannya keluar dari bandara itu.

"Sebentar kita tunggu pak jang dulu, aku tadi tidak bawa mobil tadi"

"huh? Tumben sekali.."

"Maaf tuan muda saya telat"

"Oh tidak apa-apa pak jang, ohya tolong bawakan koper-koperku yah.. Berat-berat sekali hufh"

"Yaaaah.. Suruh siapa bawa koper banyak dan sebesar itu huh" aku melotot melihat koper-koper besar dibelakangku.

"Hehehe.. Yah hyung lagipula itu kan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu juga tau, aku membelikannya untuk umma appa juga teman-temanmu dan pembantu-pembantu dirumah kita. Aku juga kan akan menetap disini lagi dan melanjutkan sekolah disini. Ohya kita akan satu sekolah, hehehe"

"Hah.. Yasudah ayo masuk. Aku ingin cepat-sepat tidur"

Jaejoong POV END

Author POV

"Hyung bagaimana hubunganmu dengan yunho hyung.."

Kini mereka berdua ada didalam mobil menuju rumah mereka.

"Hubungan apa?"

"Aku dengar kata umma waktu itu hyung sama yunho hyung jalan bersama lagi"

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kami hanya jalan bersama, kami juga pergi bersama heechul hyung, siwon hyung, hankyung hyung, changmin, kyuhyun."

"Jadi benar kata umma, kalau hyung sekarang hanya sebatas teman saja dengan yunho hyung"

"Hum.."

"Hum… Sangat di sayangkan, tapi ya sudahlah.. Daripada saling menjauh seperti tak saling mengenal, lebih baik seperti ini. Siapa yang pertama hyung? Pertama meminta berteman?"

"Itu tiba-tiba, saat aku datang ke pesta ulang tahun changmin, heechul hyung dan lainnya mengurungku dikamar bersamanya. Ia bilang kita berdua harus bicara, dan ya sepertinya memang dan akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk menjalin pertemanan kembali seperti dulu"

"Hah pasti mereka sangat sedih, karena kalian tidak memutuskan kembali bersama. Aku juga sedih, huh"

"Apa-apaan kau ini."

"Aku yakin kau masih mencintainya, masih menyayanginya. Ia kan, jujur sajalah hyung"

"Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi bummie"

"Apa hyung masih terluka soal itu?"

"…"

"Hyung.."

"Tidak.. Sudah ayo masuk, kita sudah sampai"

"Hyung.. Hum baiklah jika ini yang terbaik untuk hyung ku yang cantik ini. Aku akan mendukung keputusanmu.. Joongie hyung aku lapar.. Sangat lapar.. Makan yuk" Perkataan kibum membuat jaejoong diam. Namun ia tersadar saat kibum menariknya ke dalam rumah besar tersebut.

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga kim kali ini cukup ramai karena sang umma yang memang semalam pulang larut baru bisa bertemu dengan anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Hahaha kau ini semakin menggemaskan saja sayang"

"Aish umma.. Aku sudah besar tau, kenapa senang sekali mencubit pipiku ini. Kenapa tidak pipi jaejoongie hyung saja"

"Hahahaha yah bummie kalau ummamu ini nyubit pipi hyungmu itu, mereka berdua terus saja mengoceh tau, kau tau sedirilah jaejoong tidak suka dipegang-pegang pipinya hahaha" ujar sang appa yang baru saja memasuki ruang meja makan.

"Hei, tetap saja dia akan luluh padaku, dia akan diam lama-kelamaan karena lelah menghadapiku kekekeke.."

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Cckckck senang sekali kalian menertawakanku.."

"Kekeke.. Hyung sini duduk disampingku" dan jaejoong pun duduk di samping kibum.

Keluarga kim sarapan pagi dengan penuh canda tawa dan kebahagian karena kini anggota keluarga mereka lengkap, sang bungsu sudah pulang dari Amerika setelah memutuskan ingin pelulusan di Negara kelahirannya itu.

"Joongie yaaaa.. Nanti antarkan adikmu ke ruang kelasnya yah. Ayah sudah mengurus surat kepindahannya, jadi dia tinggak masuk saja"

"Okelah.."

Author POV END

Kibum POV

Huaaaaa akhirnya dapat bersekolah di sini juga. Lima tahun sekolah di Amerika, membuatku lupa bagaimana lingkungan tanah air ku sekarang.

"Hyung pulang sekolah antar aku keliling seoul yah.. Sepertinya banyak perubahan"

"Hei, kau seperti tidak pernah pulang-pulang saja bummie. Padaal setiap semester kau sering pulang ckckck"

"Hehehe.." aku hanya bisa ketawa.

Hum bagaimana kabar heechul hyung yah, changmin, yoochun hyung, junsu hyung, kyuhyun, yunho hyung.

"Hyung siswa-siswa di toho high school gimana? Apa mereka baik-baik?"

Ya aku akan sekolah ditempat yang sama seperti hyungku, aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terfavorit di seoul. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak penjabat, pengusaha. Yang aku tahu mereka pintar-pintar, sangat pintar. Disini juga banyak anak beasiswa dari yang tidak mampu maupun karena kepintaran mereka. Keren kan.

"Mereka baik-baik"

"Ohya, bagaimana kabar heechul hyung, kyuhyun, changmin, junsu hyung, yoochun hyung dan….. yunho hyung" aku melirik padanya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja"

Hah pasti mereka terkejut melihatku.

Toho High School

Sekolah ini sangat besar.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disini hyung.."

"Baguslah.. Kau dapat kelas apa"

"Tingkat 2 A hyung"

"Oh, kau sekelas dengan kyuhyun"

"Heeeeeeee…" jeritku

"Yaaaah.." jaejoong hyung membentakku, hahaha mungkin karena terkejut.

"Serius hyung? Wah bareng evil kyu pasti seru.."

"Semoga kau tak terjangkit evilnya yah bummie ku sayang" ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Aish.."

"Ini ruang kelas baru mu.. Ahk itu Mrs. Lee akan masuk ke kelasmu, hyung kembali ke kelas hyung yah. Nanti kita ketemuan di kantin saja"

"Okelah.."

Jaejoong hyung berbalik, kembali menuju kelasnya. Namun saat berbalik ia berhenti seperti melihat sesuatu.

Ahk itu yunho hyung.

"Yunho hyung.." gumamku.

Aku melirik kea rah hyungku, ia tampak diam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Yunho hyung.. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah melupakan joongie hyung?" gumamku. Ya tadi aku melihat yunho hyung sedang berciuman di lapangan, itu terlihat romantic ditengah-tengah lapangan sepak bola seperti itu dan jaejoongie hyung melihat itu.

"Hei, apa kau murid pindahan dari amerika itu? Kim Kibum aniya?"

Seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Ahk annyeonghaseo seongsonim, ia. Kim Kibum imnida" Ternyata itu Mrs. Lee

"Yasudah ayo masuk"

Kelas

"Anak-anak hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari amerika, Ja silahkan masuk"

Aku pun masuk setelah Mrs. Lee memanggil namaku.

Hahaha sudah ku pastikan wajah kyuhyun shock melihatku. Ternyata benar kita sekelas.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Kim Kibum imnida. Tanah kelahiranku disini tapi selama lima tahun aku sekolah di amerika dan tinggal bersama pamanku.. aku…" Tiba-tiba ada yang mengintruksi.

"Yah bummie apa kau berpidato hah, sini duduk bersamaku.. " hahaha ternyata kyuhyunie.

"Hehehe.. Oke, gomawo. Salam kenal semua"

Aku pun menghampiri tempat duduk di samping kyuhyun. Dan sepertinya teman-teman baruku menyukaiku. Baguslah.

Kibum POV END

Author POV

Kantin

"Yah pulang tidak bilang-bilang, buat aku shock tau"

"Hehehe maaf hyung. Ya kejutan lah hehe"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah darimu, selalu saja ceria. Apa kepribadian gandamu juga tetap masih sama"

"Sama dong, tidak berubah. Ohya changmin, heechul hyung, junsu hyung, yoochun hyung dan yunho hyung kemana yah.. Joongie hyung juga kemana coba padahal ia yang membuat janji akan bertemu disini huh menyebalkan.."

"Yah tunggu saja, kita saja yang terlalu cepat datang kesini. Ohya kau mau pesan apa?"

"Jus jeruk aja hyung.."

"Ok"

"MWOOOOO.. KIBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMIEEEEE.. YAAAAAAAAA…" tiba-tiba ada jeritan keras yang membuat kibum kaget setengah mati terlihat ia bangun dari duduknya.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA…" orang itu langsung memeluk kibum tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Uhuk uhuk.. he..chul..hyu…ng se..ses..sak.." karena tidak dilepas kibum pun menggigit tangannya. Dan yah orang itu adalah heechul.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.. hah hah hah.. yah apa kau mau membuatku mati hah.. Sakit tahu" omel heechul sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Lah hyung yang salah memelukku sekuat itu ckckck dan apa hanya menggigit lenganmu kau akan mati hah? Ckckck.."

"Yayayayaya berani sekali kau… Semakin berani saja sama ku, ckckck"

"Hei hei hei.." kyuhyun datang

"Oh my god… kau, apa kau satu kelas dengannya?" kyuhyun pun mengangguk

"Ckckck.. dua evil bersatu.. Tidak tidak tiga evil.. Jika tiga evil bersatu sangat gawat. Kibum~aaa jangan iku evil kyuhyun yah sayang"

"Aish tidak lah hyung, tenang saja.. Oke!"

"Wow wow wow wow ada yang kembali sepertinya.."

"Kembali tidak bilang-bilang ckckck"

"Hei.."

Ya mereka adalah changmin, junsu dan yoochun. Dan dibelakang mereka ada beberapa orang lagi.

"Ooooh hai hyung, Minnie.." Kibum pun memeluk mereka satu-satu.

"Ahk bummie perkenalkan ini hankyung, dan ini…"

"Mwo… Kibum/Siwon hyung" shock siwon dan kibum

"Kalian saling kenal"

"Ia hyung" jawab kibum sambil melirik siwon dan juga sebaliknya.

"Bagus kalau begitu.. Ayo kita makan.. Nah itu jaejoong hyung" tunjuk yoochun kea rah jaejoong yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung.. Yunho hyung mana, ko gak terlihat?" kibum melihat sekeliling namun ia tidak melihat yunho sama sekali.

"Mungkin yunho sedang main basket atau bersama pacarnya" jawab junsu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari junsu kibum mengarah ke jaejoong. Jaejoong tampak biasa saja. Sepertinya kibum merasa bahwa hyungnya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Bummie apa kau bawa oleh-oleh untuk kami?" Tanya heechul dan dianggukkan dengan yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja.. Nanti pulang sekolah kerumah lah.. Ada banyak oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Untuk Hankyung hyung dan siwon hyung juga ada."

"Oke" jawab mereka serempak.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di arena parkir.

"Yunhoooooo hyung.." teriak junsu.

Ya disana terlihat yunho dengan seorang gadis bersamanya.

Tampak yunho terkejut. Namun ia segera menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei kalian mau pulang" Tanya yunho

"Hum, tapi kami mau main kerumah kibum dulu" Jawab hankyung

"Eiiiiii.. yoo kibum~aaa sudah pulang. Ckckck semakin besar saja kau. Apa aku tidak dapat oleh-oleh?" Yunho sepertinya baru sadar kalau disana ada kibum.

"Hehehe.. Ayo hyung kerumah.. Kita main bersama plus pesta kecil-kecil dan umma juga sudah menyiapkannya."

"Hum boleh.. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya yunho pada seorang gadis disebelahnya.

"Tentu.."

"Apa boleh aku membawanya juga.."

"Eh.." aku melirik disekitarku mencari seseorang. Tapi ia tidak ada, aneh padahal tadi ia bersama kami.

"Em okelah.."

Kibum tampak kembali mencari hyungnya namun nihil.

Di Kediaman keluarga Kim

"Umma.. Umma.. aku pulaaaaang.." teriakku.

"Oh kau sudah pulang.. Wah kalian, ayo ayo masuk, uhjumma sudah memasak banyak makanan juga membuat banyak cemilan, kalian pasti lapar." Ajak

"yesssssss makaaaaaaaaaan.. Ahjumma memang perhatian, paling perhatian.. Ayo ayo.." changmin sudah jalan duluan ke ruang makan.

"Yaaaaaah" kyuhyun tampak jengkel karena melihat tingkah changmin.

"Umma.. Joongie hyung sudah pulang?"

"Eh.. Belum. Memang joongie tidak sama kalian"

"Tidak umma.. Lalu ia kemana dong" bingung kibum. Lalu ia melirik yunho bersama kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba..

_Sorry sorry_

_Sorry sorry_

Ponsel Kibum bordering.

"Yeoboseo…"

"_Bummie _ah_ hyung ada di kantor, tadi saat hyung ke tolet appa menelpon_" ujar suara sebrang sana.

"Yah kenapa baru bilang sekarang huh" jawab kibum kesal

"_Ponsel hyung mati dan baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang, sudah yah. Hyung harus bantu appa dulu_" klik putus sambungan dari sana

"Siapa bummie..?"

"Joongie hyung.. Ia sedang di kantor. Eh umma apa joongie hyung sudah sering membantu appa?"

Umma kim pun mengangguk

"Oh, okelah ayo kita makan-makan…" teriak kibum.

Namun kibum kembali melirik yunho dan kekasihnya yang selalu menempe.

'Ckckck apa yang yunho hyung lihat dari yeoja seperti itu..' batin kibum.

Author POV END

Jaejoong POV

Untung appa menelponku, aku malas sekali bertemu dengannya apa lagi sama yeoja yang selalu bersamanya ckckck.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang appa.

Sekertaris appa menyambutku, "Anyyeong jaejoong-sshi"

"annyeong tiffany-shi.. appa ada di dalam kah?"

"Iya tuan, mr. kim ada di dalam dan di dalam juga ada tamu"

"Siapa?"

"Mr. jung tuan"

"Huh… apa? Yasudah aku masuk dulu yah, gomawo"

"Iya tuan"

Tok tok tok..

Aku mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara didalam, sepertinya mereka tidak dengar. Aku langsung saja melangkah masuk.

"Eeeeeh kau sudah datang joongie.." appa sepertinya tampak terkejut karena aku sudah ada didepannya. Huh kenapa ia baru sadar.

"Annyeong appa.. Mr. Jung" sapa ku pada keduanya.

"Oh annyeong joongie.. Ayo duduk"

Dan aku pun duduk bersama mereka.

Aku melirik sesuatu yang mencolok di meja, tapi aku urungkan untuk mengambilnya.

"Berhubung joongie ada disini, ahjussi akan menyampaikannya juga pada joongie"

"Ehh,… Menyampaikan appa ahjussi?" tanyaku bingung

Jung ahjussi lalu mengambil sesuatu yang mencolok di meja itu, yang memang membuatku penasaran.

Aku pun menerimanya.

Dan..

'Ini..' batinku. Aku sangat terkejut.

TBC

Hehehehe oke ini adalah ff pertamaku, maaf datar, jelek. Sedang belajar mengarang hehe. Jadi butuh saran dan krtitikannya juga. Maaf kalau EYDnya belum benar... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Please…..

Author: Me aka Je

Pairing: YunJae

Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc

Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc

Warning: Boy x Boy

Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!

Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.

Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.

Happy reading...

"Joongie yah.. Ahjussi tidak tau harus menceritakannya bagaimana padamu. Ahjussi dan ahjumma sangat ingin bahwa nama yang tertera disana adalah dirimu. Tapi.." Jung ahjussi mulai bersuara.

'Bahkan ia mengirim jung ahjussi untuk menyampaikan ini.. ckckck' batin ku

"Itu sudah masa lalu ahjussi. Kapan acaranya?" tanyaku setenang mungkin.

"Ehh.. Minggu depan sayang. Ahjussi tidak memaksamu untuk datang kok.. Hah ahjussi tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan anak itu sehingga pada malam itu ia mengatakan padaku ingin menyelenggarakan tunangan dengan yeoja itu. Itu benar-benar membuat kami terkejut"

Ya, benda mencolok itu adalah kartu undangan dan isinya tentang pertunangan jung yunho dan go ara.

"Aku akan datang jika aku tidak sibuk ahjussi" Kataku dan berhasil membuatnya menatapku.

Ya keluarga jung sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya. Keluarga kim dan keluarga jung adalah kerebat, mereka berteman sejak kecil. Walaupun mereka bersahabat, kedua perusahaan tetap saja bersaing ketat.

"Baiklah.. Dan sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sudah malam.." Pamit jung ahjussi

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang.." Tanya appa setelah kepergiaan jung ahjussi.

"Baik appa.. Ohya apa yang harus aku kerjakan" Tanya ku mengalihkan topic

"Huuuum.. Perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan luar negeri, jadi bisakah kamu bantu appa. Kau juga harus banyak belajar untuk mengetahui lebih luas dunia bisnis. Bagaimana?"

Aku tampak berpikir dan kembali melihat kartu undangan itu.

"Baiklah.."

Semoga ini pilihan yang tepat dan aku juga jadi tidak terlalu sering berada disekolah.

"Kau sebentar lagi akan lulus, maka saatnya kau yang pergi mengenyam pendidikan di amerika"

"Sudah saatnya yah.." gumamku

"Hei.. Itu kan ke inginanmu waktu itu" tegur appaku

"Hehehe ia appa.. Aku tahu kok.. Hah waktu cepat sekali yah appa.." ujarku sambil menyendarkan bahuku ke bangku dan menutup mataku.

"Hahahaha iya.. yaaaah joongie jangan tidur disini. Ayo pulang" Appa menarik tanganku.

Aish appa mengganggu saja.

"Yayayayaya.."

"Ckckck kau ini.."

Saat ini kami berada di mobil. Aku dipaksa untuk ikut bersama appa dan membiarkan mobilku dibawa pak jang.

Appa yang mengembudi dan appa tidak membiarkan aku yang membawanya karena katanya aku terlihat ngantuk.

Aku menatap jendela

"Joongie yaaaa" appa meliriku

"Hum.." gumamku

"Apa hubunganmu dengan yunho baik-baik saja?"

Sepertinya appa ingin melanjutkan yang tadi.

"Kami baik-baik saja appa.." jawabku dan setelahnya ku coba menutup mataku. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"Maafkan appa sayang.. appa tidak bisa bantu. Appa.. Appa tahu siapa yang membuat hal sekeji itu padamu.. Hum tidurlah.. Appa akan membangunkanmu nanti" ujar appa pelan sambil mengelus rambutku.

Aku cukup terkejut, appa tahu? Sejak kapan. Aku ingin menjawab namun mataku sangat berat.

Kediaman Keluarga Kim

"Joongie yaaa.. Bangun sayang.. Sudah sampai.." Appa mengusap-usap rambutku

"Huuum.."

"Bangun.. Kita sudah sampai"

"Sudah sampai?"

"Ne.. Kajja"

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan agak sedikit buram penglihatanku. Mungkin karena efek baru bangun tidur.

End of Jaejoong POV

Author POV

"Apa joongie sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Dia sudah tahu, saat ia datang keruanganku dan mr. jung mengatakan juga padanya. Ahk pasti ia sangat terluka.."

"Semoga ia baik-baik saja.."

Kedua orang tua jaejoong kini sedang di dalam kamar mereka, membicarakan soal pertunangan yunho dan kekasihnya.

"Aku.. Aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik itu semua" mr. jung bangun dari tidurannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang melakukan hal keji pada anak kita. Ckckck mereka sangat pintar menutupi hal itu. Bahkan aku baru mendapatkan informasi itu sekarang, padahal aku sudah mencari orang-orang itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Mereka sangat cerdik."

"Apa.. Siapa? Siapa orang itu yeobo? Katakan padaku, akan ku habisi ia.." Geram

"Jangan.. Jangan sekarang. Joongie kita, aku yakin ia juga tahu siapa orang itu. Dan ini bukan saatnya untuk balas dendam, kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu."

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Mendekati

"Keluarga Go"

"APAAAAAAAAA…" Teriak

Teriakan membuat rumah besar itu terkejut dan bertanya-tanya ada apa.

"UMMAAAA.. UMMAAAAA.. Umma kenapa.. Ummaaaaaa.. Buka pintunyaaaa.." Kibum menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan panic.

"Ehh.. Anni.. Aniya.. Umma hanya terkejut nonton drama ini sayang.. Tidak apa-apa, kau kembalilah ke kamarmu ne"

"Ehhh.. Hum yasudah.."

Kibum kembali ke kamarnya. Walau ia masih bingung apa benar ummanya teriak karena drama.

"Apa.. Apa kau serius?"

Mr. kim mengangguk

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu, itu sangat keji yeobo. Aku tidak terima mereka memperlakukan anak kita seperti itu.." jatuh duduk

"Aku juga tidak percaya bahwa merekalah yang melakukan itu. Mereka benar-benar telah merencanakannya dengan rapi. Tapi tenang saja, kita akan membalas perbuatan mereka. Akan ku buat bangkrut perusahaan mereka dan akan aku lakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi pada putri mereka." membantu mrs jung berdiri dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Dari mana kau tau soal itu?"

"Orang suruhanku baru bisa melacak mereka serang, mereka minggu lalu baru menemukannya"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku.."

"Maaf.. Tapi lebih baik untuk saat ini kita diam saja.." mr. kim merebahkan badannya ditempat tidur.

"Tunggu.. Ap.. Apa.. Apa tujuan mereka melakukan itu.."

"Harta.. Kita tahu harta keluarga jung bekali-kali lipat dibanding keluarga kita. Mereka mengincar harta keluarga jung dengan cara mendekati putra penerus jung itu.."

"Ckckck harta? Mereka mengincar harta.. Apakah mereka gila harta.. Ya, sepertinya begitu. Lihat saja aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka karena melukai hati anakku.."

"Iya, dan mereka ku akui sangat cerdik. Setelah ku mengetahui itu. Aku meminta anak buah ku untuk terus mengintai mereka, dan aku dengar mereka juga akan mengincar Kim Corp, Choi Corp, dan Park Corp.."

"APAA.. Perusahaan kita? Perusahaan Choi dan Park juga? Tidak, itu tidak akan aku biarkan. Kita tidak boleh diam saja. Kita harus hati-hati.."

"Kau tenang saja.. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan juga "

"Ahhh.. baguslah.."

End of Author POV

Yunho POV

Saat ini aku sedang menatap keluar jendela. Hari ini terlihat mendung, apakah akan turun hujan.

"YUNHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. Cepatlah turun.. Kita sarapan.."

Aish umma.. Apa kau ingin membuat anakmu yang tampan ini tuli.

"YAAAA…. Sebentar.." teriakku.

Aku lekas keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

Disana umma appa dan adikku changmin sudah duduk manis, sepertinya mereka menungguku.

"Yaa.. Apa umma ingin membuatku tuli huh.. Teriak sekencang itu.." kesalku.

"Ckckck.. sudah ayo kita sarapan.."

"Sudah-sudah" kata appaku.

"Umma, appa nanti malam aku mau menginap dirumah kibummie ne.." kata changmin

"Ehhh.. Kibum? Kibum anak bungsu putra keluarga kim?" Tanya ummaku

"Iya.. Dia baru saja pulang dari amerika dan sekarang melanjutkan sekolah di toho high school umma"

"Waw sekolah kita mendapatkan siswa jenius lagi yah.. Hahahaha"

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang no.1 paling jenius kan umma.." Dengan bangga changmin mengatakan itu.

Ya, Toho High School adalah milik appaku. Dan changmin lah siswa yang paling-paling jenius diantara siswa jenius-jenius lainnya di THS.

"Hahahaha iya iya.." jawab umma ku

"Dengan siapa aja kau menginap disana changmin?" Tanya appaku

"Banyak appa.. Ada kyunnie, junsu hyung, yoochun hyung, heechul hyung, siwon hyung, dan hankyung hyung.."

Mereka akan menginap? Kenapa aku tidak tahu

"Ehhh kau tidak ikut yunho…" Tanya ummaku kaget, karena aku tidak di sebut sama changmin

"Ehh.. Aku tidak tahu umma.."

"Lebih baik yunho hyung tidak usah ikut, hanya mengganggu.." kata changmin dengan menekankan kata mengganggu.

Aku menatap dia dan dia balas menatapku.

Ya hubunganku dengannya kurang harmonis, itu sangat terlihat bukan?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya padaku

"Tidak.."

"Ckckck.."

"Aish kalian ini.. Kapan akurnya hum.." Tanya ummaku

"Hahahaha aku belum ingin berbaikan dengannya umma.. Aku masih sakit hati atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada joongie hyung. Semua masih tersimpan di otakku. Ckckck kenapa ia begitu bodoh.." dengus changmin sambil berdiri

"Andai aku tidak membuat janji dengannya, aku hancurkan orang itu" gumam changmin namun masih terdengar olehku dan sepertinya umma dan appa juga mendengarnya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, membuat janji dengan siapa dan menghancurkan siapa. Apa maksudnya, aku ingin bertanya tapi situasinya tidak memungkinkan karena hubungan kami sedang tidak baik.

"Aku pergi umma.." geseran bangku membuatku sedikit terkejut. Itu berasal daari changmin. Ia berjalan menuju umma dan appa, setelah mencium pipi mereka ia pergi begitu saja.

"Umma.. Appa.. aku juga pergi yah.." aku mencium pipi keduanya.

"Hati-hati yah sayang.." kata umma

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Ah itu terikkan ahra. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihatnya berjalan ke arahku.

"Oppa.. Aku panggilin dari tadi. Apa oppa tidak dengar huh?" kata ahra sambil memelukku

"Eh.. hahaha sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak dengar seyang.." *hueeeeek demi jiji yang sampai sekarang belum muncul-mucul, aku malas banyak bilang gitu *

Aku membalas memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Ya, ahra.. Go ahra, dia adalah kekasihku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya calon tunanganku. Kami akan segera bertunangan.

Saat aku masih memeluk ahra, aku melihat dia melihatku dengan tatapan datarnya.. Ya dia kim jaejoong, mantan kekasihku dua tahun lalu. Namun ia segera melanjutkan jalannya dan menghilang.

"Ahra yaa aku mau ke kelas dulu. Kau kembalilah ke kelas, nanti kita bertemu di kantin." Ucapku sambil melepas pelukan kami.

"Oh baiklah.."

CUP

Ia mencium bibirku..

"Yaaaaaa.." kesalku

"Kekekeke.. bye bye oppa.. saranghaeeeee.." teriaknya sambil lari

"Aish.. Nado.." Kataku dan aku yakin ia juga mendengarnya. Ia melambai-lambai dan tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku berlari

Mencarinya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang pribadi padanya. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

Aku yakin ia masih di sekitar sekolah karena di kelas tadi ia tidak ada, bangkunya masih.

Aku dengannya sekalas, tapi jarak tempat dudukku jauh darinya aku duduk di paling belakang dan ia duduk paling depan. Sejak waktu itu, ia selalu duduk di paling depan. Ia duduk bersama siwon.

Ahh itu dia, ternyata ia ada dibawah pohon. Apakah ia tidur?

Ya aku mencoba mencarinya di taman. Aku menghamirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.. TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET..

Aish bel.

Tapi tidak apalah telat sebentar dipelajaran Mr. Park dan apakah ia tidak mendengar bunyi bel..

Aku kembali melihatnya, ia menutup matanya sambil mendengarkan music. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku, apakah ia benar-benar tidur.

Ia tidak pernah berubah, wajahnya, bibirnya, kulitnya.. Dia tetap cantik seperti dulu walaupun seorang namja.

"Jaejoong.." ku coba memanggilnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak dengar.

Aku coba menoel tangannya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bangun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidur pulas.

"Jaejoong, datanglah malam nanti. Aku.. Aku akan mengadakan acara pertunanganku dengan ahra"

Aku mencoba tetap mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil dan aku tau pasti ia tidak akan mendengarnya hufh. Joongie~aaa maaf.

"Joongie bisakah kau datang? Datang sebagai sahabatku?"

End of Yunho POV

Jaejoong POV

"Joongie bisakah kau datang? Datang sebagai sahabatku?" kata yunho.

DEG


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Please…..

Author: Me aka Je

Pairing: YunJae

Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc

Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc

Warning: Boy x Boy

Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!

Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.

Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.

Happy reading...

…

…

_Jaejoong POV_

"_Joongie bisakah kau datang? Datang sebagai sahabatku?" kata yunho._

_DEG_

YJ

'Apakah ini nyata? Hahahahaha poor me..' batinku

"Jaejoong~aaa.." gumamnya

Aku tetap dapat mendengar itu

'Kenapa yun, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku. Disini sangat sakit'

Ia tampaknya sedang berdiri, aku bisa merasakannya bahwa ia tak duduk di sampingku

"Kenapa tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali, padahal jam pelajaran sudah memasuki jam kedua. Yasudahlah.."

Aku mendengar derap kaki yang berjalan menjauh

Aku membuka mataku, tidak.. Aku tidak sama sekali tidur bahkan tidak mendengarkan music, aku hanya memakainya saja.

Aku mendengar semuanya yang ia katakana

"Kenapa begitu sesak.." aku menyentuh dadaku yang nyeri

YJ

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di pojok mirotic café

Setelah pulang sekolah tiba-tiba aku mengarah kesini

'_Kenapa kau lebih percaya padanya yun, kenapa? Bahkan kau baru mengenalnya, dan kau sudah mengenalku sejak kecil..'_

'_Sakit yun, disini sangat sakit. Bahkan kau menuduhku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku'_

'_Huh, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Semua itu sudah cukup buatku mengerti .joong'_

Kenapa bayangan itu kembali melintas di kepalaku huh

"Aku tidak percaya, gadis itu benar-benar cerdik. Ckckck.."

Flasback

Saat ini aku sedang di kantin, kantin tampak sepi. Entah pada pergi kemana penghuni sekolah ini.

JUNG YUNHO JUNG YUNHO JUNG YUNHO

Ahk aku lupa, mereka semua sedang menonton pertandingan basket

Pasti yunho membuat para wanita seperti itu

"Berisik sekali.."

Aku meminum jus jerukku.

Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali, mataku sangat berat

'Aku kenapa.. Yun..Yunho.. To..long'

Semua tiba-tiba gelap, sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

Tapi aku masih mendengar banyak derap kaki mengarah padaku

"Bawa dia.." Suara itu..

"Ke hotel"

Apa? Ada apa ini? Suara itu, itu suara ahra.. Go Ahra! Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku. Apa katanya, hotel?

'Yunho.. Yunho tolong aku'

Tiba-tiba semua gelap.

YJ

Prok

Prok

Prok

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan, aku mencoba membuka mataku perlahan

Tampak tak jelas

"Apakah seperti ini kau di belakangku.."

Suara itu..

"Aku kecewa padamu KIM JAEJOONG" teriaknya

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan jelas

"Yun.. Yunhoo.."

Srak

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu di sampingku

DEG

Seorang wanita

"Ada apa ini, kenapa berisik sekali jaejoong oppa.."

APAAA? TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA KAN?

"Ap.. Apa yang terjadi" gumamku

"Kau melupakannya oppa? Kau jahat sekali hiks hiks" Gadis disampingku menangis, sungguh aku tidak mengerti ini.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." tawa itu, mataku kembali mengarah ke mata musang itu. Ya, Jung Yunho.. Kekasihku sejak junior high school.

"Kim Jaejoong~ssi sekarang kita .S"

DEG DEG

APA?

"Tidak, tidak yunho. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Aku mencoba bangun mengejarnya yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"YUNHOOOOOO" teriakku

Ia membalik, aku menatapnya. Tidak, mata itu.. Mata itu sangat mengerikan, aku belum pernah melihat mata ia seperti itu

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan 'kim jaejoong'" jawabnya dingi dan ia menekankan namaku. Sudah berapa kali ini memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku?

"Yun.." lirihku. Ia berbalik dan keluar dengan menutup pintu yang cukup keras.

'_Bawa dia.. Ke hotel'_

"Ini tidak benar.." aku kembali menghampiri gadis itu, ia tampak sudah rapih dengan pakaian lengkapnya

"Siapa.. SIAPA KAUUU?" aku berteriak kencang padanya. Dia cukup terkejut

"SIAPA KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA AKU ADA DISINI" aku kembali mengeluarkan emosiku

Gadis itu cukup lama diam, lalu ia beranjang melewatiku. Aku menahannya "Aku yakin, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tolong jujur padaku.." lirihku

"Maaf jaejoong~ssi.." ia, melepas genggamanku

ARGHHHHHH.. Sungguh aku tidak melakukan itu.

Tunggu, suara itu. "Ahra, Go Ahra.. Apa kau disuruh olehnya" Aku berbalik melihatnya, ia berhenti melangkah. "Tolong beritahu aku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa denganmu kan? Apa ini rencana Go Ahra, ia yang membawaku kesini kan? Ia kan? Tolong.. Tolong katakan padaku.. Aku.. Aku sangat mencintai yunho, tatapan itu.. Tatapan yang ia layangkan padaku sungguh mengerikan, ia benar-benar membenciku. Aku merasakan itu hiks.. Tolong katakana padaku, aku tidak akan melukaimu.. Tolong hiks.." Aku bersimpuh, aku tak kuat.. Mata yunho begitu berkilat kebencian, aku masih mengingatnya

"Mian, jaejoong~ssi.. Hiks.. Aku tentu saja tidak akan mau menerima ini, tapi aku butuh untuk biaya berobat anakku. Ia harus di operasi jaejoong~ssi.. Hiks mian, mian.." ia menangis, badannya bergetar. Lalu ia berbalik. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakkan ini, tapi.. Aku mohon padamu untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa kau mengetahui ini dariku" Aku mengangguk. "Ya, Go Ahra yang melakukan ini semua jaejoong~ssi. Tidak, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tenang saja.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sungguh butuh uang ini.." Ia berjalan keluar

"Arggggggh.. Apa mau gadis itu. Yunhoo.. Yunhooo yah aku harus mengejarnya, menjelaskan semua ini" Aku merapihkan pakaianku"

End of Jaejoong POV

YJ

Yunho POV

Aku mendapat sms yang mengatakan bahwa jaejoong ada di sebuah hotel. 'Apa yang ia lakukan disana'

Setelah pertandingan basket usai aku segera menuju hotel tersebut. Aku bertanya di kamar berberapa kim jaejoong berada.

111, ia berada disana.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu, namun tidak ada yang buka. Saat aku memegang kpop itu, ternyayta itu tidak di kunci. Aku segera masuk.

DEG

DEG

'Jaejoong..' lirihku

'Ckckckck apakah seperti ini ia di belakangku'

Prok

Prok

Prok

Aku bertepuk tangan cukup keras, dan sepertinya itu membangunkannya

"Apakah seperti ini kau di belakangku.." kataku dingin

"Aku kecewa padamu KIM JAEJOONG" teriakku cukup sengit.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa berisik sekali jaejoong oppa.." gadis di sampingnya hahahaha cukup membuatku muak. 'Ini sudah jelas'

"Ap.. Apa yang terjadi" gumamnya, aku dapat mendengarnya

"Kau melupakannya oppa? Kau jahat sekali hiks hiks" Gadis disampingnya menangis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." Aku tertawa cukup keras, aku menatapnya tajam. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi ketakukan dimatanya.

"Kim Jaejoong~ssi sekarang kita .S" Kata-kita ini meluncur dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tidak yunho. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Aku berbalik

"YUNHOOOOOO" teriaknya

Aku berbalik, aku menatapnya tajam.. Aku sangat kecewa padanya. Aku sangat di khianati olehnya

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan 'kim jaejoong'" jawabku dingin dan aku menekankan namanya.

"Yun.." Aku dapat mendengar lirihannya. 'Ini sudah cukup jelas jaejoong, aku tidak butuh lagi penjelasanmu. Aku sangat kecewa' Aku berbalik dan keluar dengan menutup pintu yang cukup keras.

End of Yunho POV

YJ

Author POV

Sekolah

"Yunhooooo" Kim Jaejoong lari mengejar laki-laki tampan itu. Namun Yunho tampak enggan berbalik, ia tetap terus melangkah.

"Jung Yunhooooooooooooo~" Teriakkan jaejoong kali ini berhasil membuat yunho berhenti, dan membuat orang di sekitar mereka melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Hey, siapa yang tidak bingung. Pangan itu adalah pasangan yang paling serasi, romantic dan paling keren. Banyak yang menyukai pasangan ini, bahkan sejak mereka menjadi pasangan di bangku junior high school. Tidak hanya murid-murid tai juga guru-guru banyak yang menyukai pasangan ini.

Tentu saja mereka tampak bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi

"Aku tidak melakukan itu yun.. Sungguh.. Aku di jebak. Ahra, Go Ahra lah yang melakukan semua itu" Jelas jaejoong

"Ckckck sudahlah jaejoong. Aku juga tidak butuh penjelasan apapun darimu.." Jawabannya yunho cukup dingin

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku yun" lirih jaejoong

"Tidak"

JLEB

Sepertinya jawaban yunho membuat jaejoong diam, ia tampak memegang dadanya

"Yunhooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring menghampiri mereak berdua, tidak lebih tepatnya menghampiri yunho.. Jung Yunho si pangeran sekolah Toho High School itu.

Gadis itu menghampiri yunho dan bergelayut pada lengan yunho. Ia seperti tidak melihat jaejoong disana atau berpura-pura.

Tapi, yunho hanya diam di perlakuakan seperti itu dengan ahra. Yah, ahra sejak masuk disekolah it uterus mengejar yunho walaupun ia sendiri tahu yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih bahkan tanpa segan-segan ahra memeluk yunho di depan jaejoong, itu sering.

"Ahra.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang kau rencankan?" Ujar jaejoong. Perkataannya membuat ahra melirik ke arahnya dan tetap dalam posisi memeluk lengan yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ahra tampak bingung.

"Jujurlah, kenapa kau malah memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu AHRA. Aku tahu kau kan yang memasukan obat tidur di minumanku saat aku dikantin kemarin? Kau akn yang membawaku ke tempat itu, ia kan GO AHRA?" teriakkan jaejoong benar-benar menyinta perhatian penduduk sekolah itu.

"JAWAB GO AHRA" Jaejoong menarik lengan ahra cukup kuat

"JAWAB GOOOOO.." Teriak jaejoong lagi

"Apa maksudmu jaejoong~ssi, aku sungguh tidak mengerti" ahra tampak kesal dan dengan kuat mencoba melepas genggaman jaejoong namun tidak berhasil.

"CKCKCK PINTAR SEKALI KAU BERAKTING, AKU TAHU KAU YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU GO AHRAAAAA.. JAWABLAH" teriakkan jaejoong semakin meninggi, membuat mereka yang mendengar itu merinding dan terkenjut karena ini pertama kalinya jaejoong namja yang sangat canti di sekolah ini berteriak begitu keras seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti jaejoong~ssi" kesal ahra. Jaejoong semakin kuat menggenggam tangan ahra hingga membuat tangannya merah.

"Ahkkk.. Sangat jaejoong~ssi.. Yunho~aaaa tolong.." Ahra tampak akan menangis dan meminta tolong pada yunho.

"Kim jaejoong, lepaskan" perkataan yunho membuat jaejoong kembali menatap mata musanng itu. Namun jaejoong tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"KIM JAEJOONG KU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGAN AHRAAA.." teriakkan yunho juga membuat semua penghuni merinding termasuk jaejoong.

"Yun.."

"Ku bilang lepaskan.." kini yunho mencoba membantu melepakannya

"Kenapa.. KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIKU YUN.. KENAPA?" teriakkan jaejoong begitu sengit.

"AHRA, KENAPA KAU SEAKAN MEMPERCAYAI ORANG SEPERTI DIA YUN. KAU BARU MENGENALNYAAAAAAAA YUNHOOOOOOOOOOO.. JUJUR AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELAKUKAN ITU, ITU PERBUATAN DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak jaejoong di deapn ahra.

PLAK

PLAK

Yunho.. Yunho menampar kedua pipi jaejoong sangat kencang terlihat jelas teplakan kedau tangan yunho masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi jaejoong.

"Hiks.. kau bahkan meanmparku yun.. hiks" jaejoong menangis, memang ia adalah laki-laki tapi ia adalah namja yang juga mudah rapuh.

Semua kejadian itu terekam jelas oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Mereka tampak iba dan meringis melihat jaejoong bahkan ada yang menangis melihat jaejoong idtampar oleh yunho.

"Baik.. Baik.." Jaejoong mundur.

"Kita putus yunho, kita putus.. Itu keinganmu kan GO AHRAAAAAAA"

PLAK

Jaejoong menampar go ahra cukup keras

BUUUUK

Yunho memukul jaejoong dibangian wajah, darah menetes deras data bibir dan hidung jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri kembali dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan yunho. Tidak hanya jaejoong tapi mereka yang melihat pertengkaran sengit itu

Bruk

Jaejoong jatuh, ia menangis

"Oke fine, jika itu keputusanmu jung hiks" jaejoong bangkit dan berbalik melangkah pergi jauh namun masih terdengar bahwa namja cantik itu menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Menangis pilu..

PLAK

PLAK

Semua kembali terkejut. Yunho ditampar sangat kencang oleh seseorang, mungkin ini terdengar lebih kencang.

"Sakit kan yun..? Sakit.. Sakit kan yun? Tentu ini belum seberapa dengan apa yang joongie rasakan.. Hiks kau jahat yun.."

BUUUUUK

Kini orang itu memukul wajah yunho cukup kuat. Membuat darah dibibir yunho menetes

"Sakit kan yun.." lirik orang itu

Semua penghuni mungkin benar-benar tidak akan melupakan semua itu, dari awal sampai akhir.. Sampai seseorang yang tadi menampar dan memukur keras yunho. Mereka juga cukup terkejut dengan apa yang orang itu lakukan. Apalagi ia dikenal sangat ramah. Yah, heechul.. Itu Kim Heechul sahabat kecil jaejoong dan juga yunho.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu yun karena melukai joongi.."

"Tapi aku mengingat bahwa kau adalah sahabatku. Dan aku yakin jaejoong juga akan membunuhku jika aku membunuhmu"

Heechul melangkah pergi mencari jaejoong dan di ikuti dengan yang lainnya

"Hyung.." lirih changmin, jung changmin adik yunho

"Kau.. Aku benci padamu.." Perkataan cahngmin membuat yunho diam.

YJ

…..

…..

TBC

Review pleaseeeee~~~ hehehe maaf belum aku cek lagi ini, maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang atau EYD nya ancur. Aku langsung ngerjain ini dua jam'an dan tidak aku periksa karena cepet-cepet mau sekolah.. Oke bye bye..


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Please…..**

**Author: Me aka Je**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc**

**Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc**

**Warning: Boy x Boy**

**Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!**

**Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.**

**Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.**

….

Happy reading...

…

…

"_Hyung.." lirih changmin, jung changmin adik yunho_

"_Kau.. Aku benci padamu.." Perkataan changmin membuat yunho diam._

…_._

…

Setelah kepergian heechul, changmin dan lainnya. Semua penghuni sekolah pun membubarkan diri, kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Oppa kita harus ke UKS, kau terluka" Go Ahra menarik yunho namun melepas itu. Ia berbalik menuju tempat parkir. Meninggalkan ahra seorang diri.

Plasback END

….

….

….

Changmin POV

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa ahjumma memang yang terbaik, banyak sekali makanannya" aku sangat senang karena didepan ku banyak sekali makanan pastinya lezat. Makanan kim ahjumma pasti lezat.

Aku segera mencari tempat duduk yang strategis.

"Ahjummamasakannyaenaksekalinyamnyamnyam"

Pluk

"Yah changmin~aaa telan dulu" kyuhyun menoel kepala tapi ini cukup…yeah sakit.

"Ahjumma, jaejoong mana kok tidak kelihatan" aku juga membenarkan apa kata siwon hyung, dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya

"Eoh.. Sepertinya ia belum balik, mungkin sebentar lagi. Ohya katanya kalian akan menginap disini?"

"Iya ahjumma, bolehkan? Pastilah" ujar heechul hyung

"Yaaaah, kau ini. Belum tentu kim ahjumma membolehkan" hankyung hyung sedikit sewot hehe

"Ah.. Itu.. Hum.."

"Yaaaaah ahjumma tentu bolehkan?" desak heechul

"Pasti" Kim ahjumma pasti membolehkan kami menginap disini, kami sudah seperti keluarga.

"Aku pulang.." aku mendengar suara joongie hyung dan yah benar saja itu suaranya.

"JOONGIEEEEEEEEEE HYUUUNG KAMI DI RUANG MAKAAAAAAN" aku berteriak keras dan cukup membuat mereka menutup telinga, ckckck masa bodo.

"Yah apa kau mau menulikan telingaku hah" sewot heechul hyung dengan menatapku tajam dan aku balas menatapnya sambil menggigit ikan ayam ditanganku seakan siap bertarung.

"DAR.."

"Uhuk.. uhuk..uhuk.. yah yah yah apa kau mau membuatku mati hyung" aku segera meminum segelas air putih didepanku.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan kelakukan joongie hyung tadi dan mereka, see.. Mereka menertawaiku.

"Hehehe salah sendiri teriak kecang sekali tadi huh" joongie hyung duduk disampingku dan mengambil ayam yang baru saja aku ambil lagi.

"Yaaaah itu punya ku" jeritku

"Ohhh" tapi ia tetap memakannya ckck dan aku mengambil ayam lagi di depan kim ahjumma hehehe

"Kenapa baru pulang hyung, habis dari perusahaan?" Ketika suasana kembali normal, datanglah kibum yang memang tadi sedang ke kamar mandi.

"Oh, tidak.. Habis jalan-jalan saja." Dan ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamar atas

"Ckckck kenapa dia.. Aneh.." ujarku. "Ahk ayamku.."

End of Changmin POV

…..

…...

….

Jaejoong POV

Suasana dirumahku sangat ramai hari ini, tentu saja karena sahabat-sahabatku malam ini menginap. Aku yakin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Suara changmin, dan heechul sungguh luar biasa berisiknya.

"Yaaaah aku kalah lagi"

"Hahahahaha menang lagi menang lagi, kau harus menelaktirku satu minggu hyung sesuai janji oke. Hahahaha"

Yah mereka berdua sedang main game, sedangkan yang lain hanya melihat sambil menyemil.

"Joongie.." Aku menoleh saat ku dapati appa menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku.

"Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu itu hum.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan yakin.

"Hah yasudah, akan appa urus. Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada ummamu?"

"Belum, mungkin nanti aku…"

"Hei ada apa ini?" aku melihat umma yang juga ikut bergabung duduk disampingku hingga aku berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku mau mengambil percepatan umma~aaa.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja diperusahaan dan membantu appa"

"Kau.."

"Ayolah umma"

"Kapan? Amerika"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.." Hahaha umma tampak pasrah

"Minggu depan"

"MWO?" Keterkejutan umma membuat yang lain mengarah padaku

"Umma kenapa?"

"Ahjumma kenapa?"

"Ahk.. Tidak ada apa-apa.. Hanya terkejut saja.."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" respon mereka bersama

"Yah.. Kau ini. Sebentar lagi dong, kenapa tiba-tiba hum?" Umma merangkulku, memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku.

"Hanya ingin saja umma" jawabku sekenanya.

….

….

….

Toho High School

"JAEJOOOOOOONG HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG" aku menoleh saat ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggilku, aku melihat dari kejauhan ia berlari menghampiriku.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Apa kau sudah mendengar berita itu?" Aku sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kibum katakan, ya ia yang tadi berteriak namaku.

"Berita apaan..?"

"Jaejoong.." Aku menoleh dan mendapati heechul hyung dan yang lainnya menghampiriku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja joongie" Tampak ada nada khawatir dari hankyung hyung, aku melihat mereka satu persatu karena aku bingung apa yang mereka katakan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih, emangnya ada apa? Ada berita apaan huh.."

"Joongie hyung hari ini sekolah kita heboh dengan pengumuman dari ahra.."

"Ia mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan yunho. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini.. Yahhh changmin kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami huh.."

"Maaf hyung, lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahu hyung aku tidak suka mereka bertunangan. Saat yunho hyung mengatakan itu saja aku jadi tambah membencinya ckck" Aku menatap changmin, ia memang terlihat tampak membenci hyungnya sendiri itu terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Aku sudah tau" jawabku yang membuat mereka terkejut dengan perkataanku

"Hyung.. Hyung sudah tahu" kibum tampak terkejut

"Ne.. Jung ahjussi sudah mengatakannya padaku, dan yunho juga sudah mengatakan padaku"

"APAAA.. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami dan apa itu.. Yunho juga sudah mengatakannya padamu huh?" Kesal siwon

"Saat di perusahaan jung ahjussi mengatakannya dan yunho.. ia kemarin mengatakannya. Sudah yah aku mau masuk.. Bye.." Aku segera pergi menuju kelas. Aku malas terus ditanyai oleh mereka

'Disini masih terasa sakit.. Jujur saja aku tidak percaya ini, aku belum bisa melupakannya, aku masih mencintainya'

….

End of Jaejoong POV

…

….

….

….

Author POV

"Apa kau melihat tatapan mata joongie, ia tampak sedih" Ujar heechul yang langsung di ajukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku juga melihatnya.." Jawab kibum.

_She got that something_

Terdengar suara ponsel dan itu berasal dari ponsel changmin.

"Ye, yeoboseo?"

"…"

"APAAAA.. Kau serius?"

"…"

"Segera kirimkan data-datannya ke emailku.. Aku tunggu"

Klik

Changmin tampak emosi setelah menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa min" Tanya kyuhyun sang kekasih yang tampak khawatir melihat raut muka kekasihnya

"Ahra.."

"Kenapa dengan si yeoja brengsek itu hah"

"Go.. Keluarga go memanfaatkan yunho hyung untuk mengambil harta kekayaan kami hyung. Ia memanfaatku yunho hyung yang memang penerus dari jung hyung.. Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.. Aku juga tidak ingin yunho hyung bertunangan dengannya, aku ingin yunho hyung kembali bersama joongi hyung. Aku akan membongkar semuanya, membongkar rahasia yang sudah lama ku simpan. Ini lah saatnya.. Lihat saja.." Changmin tampak emosi

"Rahasia apa min?" pertanyaan heechul membuat changmin menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada joongie hyung waktu itu ialah perbuatan ahra dan keluarga go.."

"APAAAAA" mereka tampak terkejut dengan jawaban changmin

Terlihat nada kemarahan diwajah changmin, ia memang telah mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik apa yang terjadi pada jaejoong namun ia memilih diam, karena ia berpikir itu bukanlah saatnya. Ia akan membalas semua itu pada waktunya dan sepertinya saat ini lah waktunya.

"Kau salah sasaran go ahra, kau hanya bisa sampai disini memanfaatkan hyung ku" geram changmin yang membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya merinding.

"Changmin~aaa.. kau, sejak kapan kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami" Kibum melangkah menghadap changmin dengan wajah kesalnya karena ia tidak diberitahukan.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mudah, karena aku yakin kalian akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan cepat apalagi kau heechul hyung.." Changmin menatap wajah heechul dan membuat geram ingin memukulnya namun tentu tidak akan ia lakukan.

"..dan alasan lainnya adalah karena aku ingin tahu apa yang akan jaejoong hyung lakukan terlebih dahulu, namun sayang sampai sekarang jaejoong hyung tetap diam dan ia memintaku untuk tidak melakukan apapun sebelum ia yang memerintahkan"

"Ja..di selama ini kau tahu dan jaejoong juga tahu" Tanya heechul yang juga maju mendekati changmin

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku telah menyelidikinya sejak itu atas permintaan jaejoong hyung, pada saat aku berhasil menemukannya aku berniat menghancurkan go ahra karena telah melukai jaejoong hyung dan aku benar-benar ingin melukainya karenanya yunho hyung menampar dan memukul jaejoong hyung, itu membuatku sakit aku sudah menganggap jaejoong hyung seperti hyung kandungku sendiri. Pada malamnya aku bersiap untuk menghancurkan go ahra dengan dibantu orang suruhanku namun jaejoong hyung datang padaku dengan muka lebam untuk tidak menghancurkannya karena itu bukan saatnya.. Dan sepertinya joongie hyung mengetahui sesuatu dan aku tidak tahu itu apa"

"Apa mungkin ia tahu bahwa go ahra mengincar asset-aset jung" ujar kyuhyun yang membuat semua menatap padanya.

"Bisa jadi.." gumam kibum

Tiba-tiba changmin pergi dengan jalan yang sedikit lari membuat teman-temannya menatap aneh, "Yah kau mau kemana changmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin.." Teriak kyuhyun membuat sang kekasih menoleh "Aku harus bertemu jaejoong hyung karena ada yang harus aku tanyakan"

"Kita harus minta penjelasan pada jaejoong nanti" ucapatn siwon diangguki dengan yang lainnya.

Author POV

…

…

…

Changmin POV

Aku harus bertemu jaejoong hyung, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku yakin ia tahu semua ini, namun kenapa ia diam saja dan bodohnya aku tidak menyelidiki bagaimana latarbelakang keluarga go.

Aku barlari, namun saat aku berlari dan memasuki kelas jaejoong hyung disana tidak ada dirinya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" aku menoleh dan mendapati yunho hyung di belakangku

"Oh tidak, aku hanya mencari joongie hyung dan sepertinya ia tidak ada" Aku langsung keluar tanpa menatap padanya

"Sepertinya ia ada di taman belakang" aku berhenti saat ia mengatakan itu lalu tanpa menoleh ke belakang aku langsung pergi menuju taman belakang

…

…..

Aku dapat melihat dirinya berada dibawah pohon.

Aku segera menghampirinya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" tanyaku yang membuat mata itu terbuka dan menatapku intens, ia hanya diam dan menatap ke atas.

"Apa yang telah terjadi, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku termasuk apa yang akan keluarga go lakukan."

"Hahahahaha maaf changmin~aaa.. Aku yakin keluarga jung tidak akan semudah itu memberikan asset-aset itu padanya. Tapi, sepertinya ini lah saatnya minnie~aaaa" aku melihatnya tertawa dan bangun merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap padaku dengan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang tidak pernah ku lihat sejak saat itu.

"Apa kau mau membantuku? Apa kau siap hum.."

"Tentu. Dan yeah tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh jung, mereka salah besar. Mereka bisa saja membodohi yunho hyung pabo itu tapi tidak dengan anak bungsu keluarga jung yang jenius ini hahaha dan sepertinya mereka tidak tahu bagaimana ketatnya kelaurga jung melindungi asset-asetnya hahaha.." Aku tertawa puas dan merebahkan tubuhku ke hamparan daun-daun kering. Aku menatap ke langit "Permainan baru saja dimulai go.." Seringaiku.

Aku menoleh pada joongie hyung, ia berdiri dan menatapku "Aku serahkan ini semua padamu changmin, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya kan? Kau juga bisa menggunakan kepintaran kyuhyun dan teman-teman kita lainnya"

"Maksud hyung?" aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataanya lalu aku berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan percepatan dan pergi ke amerika"

Mwo?

"Apa? Kenapa hyung, kenapa tiba-tiba. Apa kau tak berniat membalas dendam keluarga go?"

"Aku piker kau bisa mewakiliku untuk membalas perbuatan go ahra" Ia menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Tidak, pasti ada alasan lain dan kenapa ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanku, aku segera menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau ingin menghindari acara itu hyung? Apa kau tidak siap dengan itu? Kau masih mencintainya kan, ia kan?" Tanyaku yang membuatnya diam dan jujur saja aku sangat ingin ia menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku, ia tak pernah menjawab pertanyaaku itu sampai sekarang namun aku harap ia akan menjawabnya.

Ia berbalik dan menatapku, "An..i, aniya.. Aku harus membantu appaku segera, jadi aku memutuskan ini" aku menatapnya namun terlihat raut sedih diwajahnya. Aku cukup tau bahwa ia hanya diam dan diam selama ini dan menyembunyikan kesediahannya sendiri.

"Kau bohong hyung. Aku mohon jawablah, aku berjanji setelahnya aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan mendengar pertanyaanku ini" ujarku dengan nada sediki merengek.

"Yayayaya berhenti dengan wajah seperti itu, kau jelek sekali.."

"Apaaaaaaa.. yah hyung aku ini tampan tahu. Anak keluarga jung yang paling tampan, yunho hyung saja kalah padaku. Umma selalu mengatakan aku lah yang paling tampan" aku memajukan bibirku dan membuat jaejoong hyung terkekeh.

"Hahahahaha itu menurut ummamu kan, kekekeke"

"Yaaaaaah.." aku segera memukulnya namun tentu saja sangat pelan. "Hyung benarkan?"

"Apanya? Ketempananmu? Tentu saja tidak, kau itu tidak tampan tapi lucu seperti kucing yang dipegang MAX anggota boyband TVXQ di lagu hug, hahaha"

"YAAAAAAAAAH.." aku dibuat kesal padanya, ckckck menyebalkan. "Hyung.." aku memanggilnya saat ku sadari ia berjalan pergi, ia berhenti tanpa menoleh padaku, ia menunduk.

"Bukankah aku harus melupakan perasaan ini changmin~aaa.. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya kembali, ia tampak sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Biarkan aku pergi belajar melupakan cinta yang masih tersimpan untuknya changmin~aaaa"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya itu. Benarkan bahwa ia memang masih mencintai yunho hyung tapi ia lebih milih diam, ckckck sama bodohnya dengan yunho hyung.

"YUNHO~AAAAAA.." teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara dan kudapati seorang gadis menghampiri yunho hyung.

Sejak kapan yunho hyung disana, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari jaejoong hyung.

…..

End of Changmin POV

…

…

…

Jaejoong POV

"Hahahahaha itu menurut ummamu kan, kekekeke" aku tertawa melihat reaksinya hahaha itu benar-benar lucu.

"Yaaaaaah.." ia memukulku dan tentu saja itu tidak kencang

"Hyung benarkan?"

"Apanya? Ketempananmu? Tentu saja tidak, kau itu tidak tampan tapi lucu seperti kucing yang dipegang MAX anggota boyband TVXQ di lagu hug, hahaha" aku kembali tertawa, dia benar-benar lucu seperti kucing yang ada di lagu Hug dari TVXQ

"YAAAAAAAAAH.." Aku segera berjalan menjauh tanpa ia sadari "Hyung.." ia memanggilku, aku berhenti tanpa menoleh padanya, aku menunduk menatap hamparan dedaunan kering ditanah.

"Bukankah aku harus melupakan perasaan ini changmin~aaa.. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya kembali, ia tampak sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Biarkan aku pergi belajar melupakan cinta yang masih tersimpan untuknya changmin~aaaa" aku menahan air mataku karena aku tidak ingin kembali menangis karenya.

DEG

"YUNHO~AAAAAA.." teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara dan ku dapati seorang gadis menghampiri seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Yun.. Yunho"

…

…

…...

….

TBC

Thanks buat reviewnya... :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Please…..**

**Author: Me aka Je**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc**

**Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc**

**Warning: Boy x Boy**

**Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!**

**Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.**

**Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.**

…

…

"_YUNHO~AAAAAA.." _

_DEG_

_Teriakan itu membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara dan ku dapati seorang gadis menghampiri seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tidak jauh dariku._

"_Yun.. Yunho"_

..

..

'Sejak kapan ia disana, apa ia mendengarnya' batinku. Sungguh aku sangat terkejut namun aku mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutku akan dirinya yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

Kami terdiam cukup lama, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Aku mencoba untuk menatap kedepan dan ku dapati yunho menatapku juga ahra yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menoleh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jaejoong hyung tunggu.." ku dengar changmin berteriak memanggilku namun aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku.

'Sungguh aku berharap ia tidak mendengar kata-kata itu'

…

..

Saat ini aku sedang berada di apartemen pribadiku, ini hadiah dari appa ku saat aku ulang tahun 26 januari lalu. Tempatnya sangat besar dan tentu saja mewah, appa terlalu memanjakanku dan adikku.

Drett

Drett

_Changmin:_

'_Hyung kau dimana? Tadi aku tanya kibum katanya kau tidak ada dirumah'_

Ternyata changmin mencariku huh, aku memang pulang sekolah langsung tidak langsung pulang kerumah melainkan kesini.

Aku segera membalas pesannya dan sepertinya aku harus masak banyak.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku yakin kau tidak lupa"

Drett

_Changmin:_

'_OKEEEEEEE :D '_

Selama aku menunggu changmin akhirnya aku memutuskan memasak saja, perutku sangat lapar dan pastinya aku harus masak banyak karena monsterfood akan datang kesini.

15 menit kemudian

Ting nong

Ting nong

Ting nong

Ting nong

Ting nong

"Yayayayayaya berisik sekali, sebentar. Cukup sekali saja aku juga dengar changmin jeleeeeeeeeek" aku segera membuka pintu saat aku dengar bunyi bel berkali-kali dan ku dapati ia hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya "ckckck memangnya aku tuli bocah jeleeeeek" kesalku padanya namun ia hanya memasang muka aegyonya. Sebarnya usia manusia yang berada di depanku ini berapa, kenapa wajahnya seperti anak kecil, imut sekali dan sampai-sampai ingin ku tendang.

"Ayo masuk" ajakku namun ia menahanku. "Tunggu sebentar hyung, aku juga mengajak kyuhyun sepertinya sebentar lagi sampai" Apa? Kyuhyun? Hah untung masak banyak, yah untung masak banyak. Nafsu makan mereka berdua sebelas dubelas.

"Changmiiiiiiiiiin, jaejoong hyuuuung aku dataaaang" teriak seseorang yang mengagetkan kami. Kami sama-sama menoleh dan mendapati kyuhyun berlari ke arah kami.

"Lama sekali kau ini"

"Hehehe sorry minnie, aku jalan kesini jadi sedikit terlambat"

"Suruh siapa jalan huh tadi kan aku sudah mengatakan akan menjemputmu tapi kau tidak mau"

"Hey jung changmin rumahku dekat dari sini, ngapain aku ikut bersamamu"

"Tapi kau telat kan?"

"Hehehe mampir makan ice cream dulu"

"Yaaaaaah.."

"Hei hei hei sudah-sudah ayo masuk" Aku segera menarik keduanya untuk masuk kedalam, jika terus seperti itu mereka tidak akan berhenti.

"Hyung wangi.." ujar kyuhyun

"WANGI MAKANAN LEZAT HUAAAAAAAA/HUAAAA" Aku dan kyuhyun sama-sama berteriak karena teriakan changmin. Changmin segera berlari ke dapur.

"JUNG CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" teriakku bersama kyuhyun. Kami segera menyusulnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi keruang makan.

Kami dibuat tercengang karenanya, ia makan dengan sangat sangat rakus. Jika sudah seperti ini kami berdua hanya bisa diam, dan duduk memakan dengan lauk yang masih tersisa.

Kami tidak bisa mengganggu kalau ia sudah makan seperti ini, kami masih ingat beberapa minggu yang lalu saat kami berada di rumah kyuhyun bersama changmin, heechul dan lainnya, aku memasak untuk mereka sangat banyak dan apa yang di lakukan changmin? Ia dengan rakus memakan semuanya dan hanya menyisakan sangat sangat sedikit untuk kami. Dan aku masih ingat saat heechul mengambil ayam goreng di dekat changmin, changmin marah dan menatap tajam heechul. Itu membuat heechul ciut padahal heechul adalah sosok yang galak.

Setelah selesai makan kami bertiga duduk di depan ruang TV

"Hyung ku dengar dari changmin kau akan pergi ke amerika?"

"Hum.."

"Kenapa hyung? Hyung boleh aku nanya sesuatu?

"Ye,,"

"Hyung masih cinta sama yunho pabo itu kan?"

Aku melirik kyuhyun yang sedang menatapku

"…"

"Berarti jawabannya ya"

"Heeeeee,," sanggahku

"Hyung tidak jawab sih"

"Aku tidak tahu kyu, aku sudah mencoba mengabaikannya, melupakannya tapi ia selalu muncul di pikiranku"

"Aaaaah apakah hyung pabo ku itu mengutuk hyung untuk tetap mencintainya yah hahaha" aku melirik changmin yang berada di depan laptop sambil makan kue buatanku

"Apa-apaan itu" aku segera beranjak ke dapur mengambil air minum

"Jae hyung aku sudah merancanakan sesuatu, kau harus melihatnya nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya hahaha pasti itu akan menarik. Rencana kita lancar juga karena bantuan kim ahjussi"

"Eooh bantuan appa?" Aku segera menghampiri changmin, menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Appa hyung kan juga tahu masalah ini dan kami pun kerja sama untuk ini, untuk menyadarkan yunho hyung juga membantu perusahaan kerabat-kerabat kita agar tidak hancur di tangan keluarga Go hyung"

"Ternyata appa benar-benar sudah tahu" gumamku

"Hyung aku yakin nanti mereka akan hancur ketika, kami akan membeberkan semuanya, kejelekan keluarga yang selama ini disembunyikan hahaha nantikan ya hyung. Hyung hanya cukup melihatnya saja, kami berdua sudah menganturnya. Ok!"

Aku melirik kyuhyun yang juga sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya.

Aku memandang mereka secara bergantian 'Keduanya memang sama-sama genius dan keduanya sangat ahli dalam teknologi. Jika mereka mempunyai anak suatu saat nanti sepintar apa yah anaknya?'

"Kapan kalian akan melakukannya?"

"Di rumahku, saat pesta pertunangan yunho hyung dan yeoja itu. Pastinya sebelum acara itu mulai hahaha"

"Oooo tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lihat.."

"EEEEEEEEEH" Aku menatap keduanya bingung, apa ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak bisa lihat huh? Kami kan ingin hyung lihat itu nanti"

"Penerbanganku satu jam sebelum acara itu dimulai"

Aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan mereka.

"Maaf"

"Hum yasudahlah tak apa, nanti aku akan mengirim video nya ke email hyung" ujar changmin

..

End of Jaejoong POV

..

..

..

Author POV

Semilir angin yang sejuk dimalam hari dengan hadirnya beribu-ribu bintang di langit membuat seseorang yang berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar hingga rambut halusnya bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap keluar dengan banyak pertanyaan yang ada otaknya sekarang.

"_Bukankah aku harus melupakan perasaan ini changmin~aaa.. Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya kembali, ia tampak sangat mencintai yeoja itu. Biarkan aku pergi belajar melupakan cinta yang masih tersimpan untuknya changmin~aaaa" _

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Dan kenapa aku terus memikirkan kata-katanya itu"

Yunho tampak frustasi karena itu. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Yunho apa kau sudah tidur?" ujar umma yunho dibalik pintu itu..

"Belum umma, masuk saja"

Terdengar pintu bergeser, dan terlihat wanita yang sangat cantik dan muda. Ia adalah mrs. Jung, ibu yunho. Ia berjalan menghampiri yunho dengan segelas the di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" ujarnnya lembut lalu memimum teh yang ada ditangannya.

"Aniya umma, umma ada apa kesini?" Yunho melirik ummanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya ingin kesini saja."

"Jujur saja lah umma, aku tau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku kan?" Yunho mendekati ibunya itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut. membalas pelukkan sang anak.

melepas pelukannya dan menatap yunho dengan penuh sayang

"Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Go, sayang?"

Yunho diam beberapa saat.

"Aku.."

memotong perkataan yunho, "Apa kau mencintainya dengan setulus hatimu hum, apa ia benar-benar berada disini". Mrs. Jung menyentuh dada yunho, hatinya.

Perkataan dari ibunya membuat yunho kembali diam.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan dari keduanya, hanya terdengar semilir angin di antara mereka.

"Apa umma tidak setuju dengan keputusanku?"

Perkataan yunho membuat ibunya menatap padanya.

"Yunho~aa umma akan selalu mendukung keputusan anak-anak umma, umma tidak mau membatasi atau menentang apa yang anak-anak umma inginkan sayang. Umma hanya ingin menanyakannya saja, umma tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya. Sebuah pertunangan pastinya akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi yaitu pernikahan. Apa kau sudah siap dan memikirkan kedepannya hum? Sekali yunho, umma hanya ingin anak-anak umma hanya sekali menikah dalam hidupnya. Hum, sudah malam umma akan kembali ke kamar. Tutup jendelanya, dan segeralah tidur."

CUP

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar mencium pipi yunho. Dan berjalan keluar.

Yunho masih diam, mencerna semua kata-kata ummanya. Ia menyentuh dadanya _'apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya'_

…

Toho High School

..

"Jaejoong~ssi semua berkas-berkasmu sudah aku serahkan pada asisten . Apa kau belum menerimanya?" Tanya Pak Yoon, selaku kepala sekolah Toho High School. Ia tampak bingung kenapa jaejoong datang padanya.

"Eeeh, benarkah? Aku belum menerimanya pak. Ahk, aku kemarin tidak pulang kerumah orangtuaku pak, mungkin berkasnya sudah ada di appa. Ya sudah terimakasih pak" Jaejoong membungkuk sebentar dan keluar.

"Yooo jaejoong" heechul merangkulnya dan mengajaknya menuju kantin.

"Jam berapa besok kau pergi hum?"

"Jam 6 sore hyung"

"Oh oke, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak usah hyung, dan bukankah kau juga harus menghadiri acara pertunangan yunho"

Plaaak

"Ahkkkk aku lupa" heechul menjintak jidadnya karena ia lupa bahwa sahabatnya yang satunya juga akan melakukan pertunangan.

"Ckckck kenapa kau bisa lupa?"

"Oh itu tidak heran, karena aku tidak menyukai yeoja itu, ckck"

"Jangan seperti itu heechul hyung"

"Hum, hum, hum.. Ohya joongie berapa lama kau disana?"

Kini heechul dan jaejoong sampai di kantin. Kedua duduk di tempat kosong,

"Entahlah, mungkin lima tahun atau lebih hyung"

"Lamanya, pastinya aku akan sangat merindukan sahabatku yang cantik ini."

"Yaaaaah aku tidak cantik" jaejoong menatap tajam heechul dan juga sebaliknya.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ada apa ini, kenapa tatapan kalian seperti itu eoh?" tegur hankyung yang baru saja tiba bersama siwon, kyuhyun, kibum, juga changmin.

"Oh tidak ada, aku hanya mengatakannya cantik saja" jawab heechul santai

"Yaaaaah aku tidak cantik tau" kesal jaejoong

"Oh kalau itu kita setuju" jawab mereka

"Tuh kan hyung mereka juga setuju kalau aku tuh tidak cantik" jaejoong dengan PD mengatakan itu.

"Maksud kami, kami setuju kalau jaejoong hyung itu cantik wkwkwkwk" changmin tertawa keras dan juga yang lainnya. Mereka tidak sadar disekitar mereka aura hitam sudah mengelilingi mereka

"Eum, sepertinya akan mendung. Aku ke kelas dulu yah" ujar siwon dengan berjalan cepat.

"Aku juga" ujar hankyung dan juga di ikuti lainnya kecuali jung changmin yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"JUUUUUUUUNG CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN MATI KAUUU" jaejoong teriak dengan lantang membuat changmin yang tadi tertawa tiba-tiba berhenti dan menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia segera mundur dan berbalik, lari dengan cepat. Ia berpikir tidak mau mati di usia muda, ia ingin menikahi kyuhyun dulu.

"Ckckck awas aja kalian" jaejoong kesal dan mengambil minumannya lalu berbalik

Braaak

"Yaaaaah apa kau tak lihat huh"

Jaejong terkejut saat ia berbalik, air minum yang ia pegang mengenai seseorang.

"Yaaaah kau yang salah, kenapa ada di belakangku tiba-tiba" jaejoong menatap orang itu

DEG

'Yunho..'

"Kau membuat bajuku basah" keluh yunho kembali menatap bajunya yang basah

"Maaf tapi itu salah mu sendiri kan" jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan yunho sendiri. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan yunho.

"Jaejoong~aaa" yunho memanggilnya, dan jaejoong berhenti tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Bisa kita bicara habis pulang sekolah?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan ajakan yunho, karena setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua memang sudah tidak pernah pergi berdua lagi. Jikapun pergi pasti disana juga ada heechul, changmin dan lainnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, tanda ia mau.

End of Author POV

..

..

..

Yunho POV

Kini aku berada di Cassiopeia café, tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, entah kenapa tadi ku memintanya untuk mengajak bicara. Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggunya disini, namun kenapa ia belum juga datang.

Kring

Aku menoleh pada pintu masuk, disana terlihat dirinya yang baru saja masuk dan berjalan mengarah padaku. _'Ia tetap mempesona seperti dulu, oh tidak apa yang kau pikirkan jung yunho.'_

"Hi, maaf aku telat." Katanya dan lalu duduk.

"Oh tidak apa-apa" jawabku sekenanya, jujur saja ku bingung. Apa yang harus aku katakana lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanyanya sambil melihat-lihat menu makanan.

Ia memanggil pelayan café, "ahk aku pesan air minum saja, jus jeruk" pelayann itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Hi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" tanyanya lagi

"Eoh tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan saja. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi makan. Tapi sepertinya kau hanya memesan air minum saja"

"Eeeeh, maaf aku tidak tahu. Dan lagi pula aku belum lapar"

"Hum baiklah"

".."

Kiini tidak ada percakapan kembali, sehingga pesanan jaejoong datang.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita itu?"

"Berita apa? Ahh pertunanganmu dan ahra? Oh tentu aku sudah dengar, seluruh sekolah pastinya tahu itu."

Aku menatapnya.

"Apa kau akan datang"

"Eh, aku tidak janji. Aku sekarang juga sedang sibuk membantu appa di kantor. Lihat saja nanti"

Aku tentu tidak heran kalau ia sudah membantu appanya di perusahaan meskipun masih sekolah.

Aku dan dia sama, bahkan kami juga sering bertemu disaat rapat kerjasama perusahaan. Namun, kami tidak ada percakapan sekalipun menyapa. Itu tidak ada.

Drettt

Drettt

Aku melirik layar yang berkedip itu, itu adalah iphone jaejoong.

"Maaf yunho, aku harus segera pulang"

"Eoh? Oke kalau gitu bagaimana jika ku antar pulang, aku juga akan pulang"

Tiba-tiba aku ingin mengantarnya pulang, terakhir kali aku mengantarnya pulang kerumah saat kami habis kecan, entah itu kapan.

Aku melirik kearahnya menunggu jawabannya.

"Hum okelah, kebetulan aku tidak bawa mobil"

"Oke"

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali. Ada apa dengan ku?

..

Sekarang kami sedang menuju kerumah jaejoong. Tidak ada percapakan di antara kami. Aku hanya bisa meliriknya, entah kenapa aku merasa gugup dan bingung di situasi ini.

Hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah berada di depan rumah jaejoong.

"Gomawo yun"

"Ne"

Ia keluar dari mobilku dan aku segera menurunkan kaca mobilku.

Melihatnya berjalan kearah pintu besar itu. Setelah ia menghilang aku segera pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

..

"Yoooo hyung baru pulang?"

Aku melirik kearah changmin yang sedang main game.

Disana ada appa juga umma, aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Dari mana yun?"

"Bertemu teman."

"Bagaimana apa semua sudah siap untuk besok?"

"Sudah appa"

"Umma harap kau telah memikirkannya matang-matang yun"

Aku mirik kea rah umma yang beranjak pergi ke ruang dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas susu strawberry dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Gomawo umma"

"Hum"

"Umma appa hyung, besok akan ada pertunjukan besar"

Aku melihat changmin dengan tatapan bingung, ia tetap bermain dengan gamenya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja nanti umma"

Aku segera beranjak menuju kamarku. Aku ingin mempersiapkan hari esok. Esok hari yang sangat penting.

End of Yunho POV

..

..

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Jung Yunho, anak dari penerus Jung Corp dengan putri dari keluarga Go, yaitu Go Ahra.

Susana rumah jung sangat ramai karena semua keluarga jung berada di kediaman jung tersebut termasuk kakek dan nenek dari jung yunho. Acara pertunangan tersebut akan dimulai satu jam lagi.

Namun beda halnya dengan kediaman keluarga kim. Mereka kini sedang bersiap-siap menuju bandara mengantar anak sulung mereka yang akan pergi ke amerika.

"Apa sudah siap joongie? Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal hum?"

"Oh tidak umma"

"Yasudah kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat hyung, dari pada terlambat nanti"

Kibum adik jaejoong menarik koper yang jaejoong pegang menuju kearah bagasi mobil.

..

"JAEJOONG HYUUUUUUUNG"

Teriakan tersebut membuat jaejoong dan keluarganya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Mereka terkejut bahwa itu adalah changmin yang lari menghampiri mereka bersama heechul dan kyuhyun.

"Hey kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari penting keluarga jung?" Ujar kibum terheran-heran karena changmin berada disini

"Aku malas berada disana jadi aku ikut heechul hyung saja"

"Disana ada siwon juga hankyung kok" ujar heechul

"Jaejoong yung cepatlah kembali ne, yang disini biar aku atur. Tenang saja"

Jaejoong menatap changmin dan memeluk namja jangkung tersebut dan berbisik sangat pelan "aku mencintainya minnie~aa, tolong jaga ia untukku"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong melepas pelukkanya, ia memeluk heechul, kyuhyun, kibum dan juga kedua orangtuanya.

"Umma, appa, bummie, chullie, Minnie, kyunnie aku berangkat yah. Byebye"

Jaejoong berjalan jauh sambil melambay-lambay

"Byebye.."

"Hati-hati"

"Hubungi kami saat sudah disana"

Seperti itulah kata-kata dari mereka.

"Yaaaaah changmin acara hyungmu sebentar lagi, ayo kita kesana. Aku bisa di tendang oleh ibumu itu jika aku tidak datang. Ayo semua kita kesana, semoga belum mulai"

segera menarik keluar bandara.

..

"Yaaaah jung changmin dari mana saja kau hah?" Omel saat ia melihat batang hidung anaknya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi"

"Hehehe maaf umma, aku habis mengantar joongie hyung ke bandara"

"Ehhh.."

baru sadar kalau disana juga ada keluarga kim

"Memangnya jaejoong kemana nara?"

"Jaejoong pergi ke amerika eun"

"EEH AMRIKA?"

Teriakan membuat para tamu mengarah padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia ingin melanjutkan kuliah" Jawab

"_Kepada semua tamu acara inti ini akan segera dimulai"_

Semua mata tertuju kea rah panggung, disana sudah ada yunho dan ahra.

"Tunggu.." ujar changmin saat suasa sedang sepi

Ia mendekatkan iphone yang ia gengang ke telinganya _'sekarang'_

Tiba-tiba muncul sembuah video dibalik layar besar tersebut, video latar belakang keluarga go dan seluk beluk keluarga go juga kelakukan putri mereka.

Video tersebut membuat suasana disana berisik

Yunho menatap video itu dengan lekat sedangkan ahra shock bahkan hampir jatuh jikalau disana tidak ada Mr. Go. Sama halnya dengan putri mereka dan mrs. Go sangat shock bahkan wajah mereka tiba-tiba pucat.

Mr. jung menatap diam video tersebut, 'apa anak itu yang melakukan ini? Anakku cerdas' ujar Mr. Jung. Seperti yang telah diketahui, ia memang tidak suka dengan calon tunangan yunho. Tapi itu adalah pilihan yunho, ia hanya mendukung saja.

Sedangkan yang memang berada dekat dengan changmin bergumam "perasaan seorang ibu memang tidak pernah salah, aku memang mencurigai keluarga go. Dan aku tidak menyukai putri mereka. Aku lebih suka jaejoongie jadi menantuku"

"Aku juga umma"

"Ahhh anak umma pintar. Apa kau yang merencanakan itu semua hum?"

"Tentu. Walaupun aku sangat kecewa bahwa ia melukai joongie hyung tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan yunho hyung bertunangan dengan yeoja gila itu. Selama ini aku dan kyuhyun mencari info tenang keluarga go. Dan inilah hasilnya. Hahahaha"

Mrs. Jung memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Hei yeoja gila, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan huh. Aku tahu kau lah dibalik hyung dan joongie hyung berpisah, kau menjebak jaejoong hyung di hotel. Dan kalian keluarga go, tentu saja aku juga tau kalian merancankan sesuatu untuk mengambil aset-aset keluarga jung juga perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan junkan. Sudahlah lebih baik kalian pergi menjauh dari kami, jika tidak aku akan menjerat kalian ke penjara. Hei, aku sedang baik sama kalian cepatlah pergi"

Changmin mengusir keluarga go, tanpa memikirkan situasi disana.

Keluarga go pergi sambil merangkul anak mereka yang menangis histeris.

"Changmin keren" celetuk siwon

Dengan pede kyuhyun menjawab "Siapa dulu dong, pacarku"

..

Keluarga kim yang melihat itu semua hanya diam.

Para tamu mulai beranjak pergi setelah mendengar perkataan bahwa pertunangan batal.

"Yunho~aaa" ujar menghampiri anak sulungnya itu.

Yunho tidak menanggapi, ia sangat shock. Ia memang tidak menyelidiki terlalu jauh tentang yeoja yang hampir menjadi tunangannya itu.

Ia merasa kalau ia benar-benar dibutakan oleh perkataan yeoja itu. Bahkan ia melepas jaejoong.

Melepasnya karena masalah di hotel tersebut tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari jaejoong dan tidak menyelidiki apakah itu benar atau tidak. Ia sangat bodoh.

"Baru sadar hyung? Sudah dua tahun kenapa baru sadar hyung? Kau benar-benar bodoh ckckck"

Changmin berjalan menuju arah tangga, pergi ke kamarnya. Serta di ikuti kyuhyun dan lainnya.

Mereka memang memutuskan bermalam di kediaman keluarga jung.

"Umma.." yunho menatap kea rah ummanya yang juga sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Aku.." yunho benar-benar tampak bingung. Mrs. Jung memeluknya.

"Untung changmin melakukan ini yunnie. Kalau tidak, entahlah apa yang terjadi"

"Jaejoong.." gumam yunho yang baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera melepas pelukan itu.

"Jaejoong sudah pergi yunho~aaa" ujar yang memang tidak jauh darinya.

Yunho tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan umma dari jaejoong.

"Maksud ahjumma?"

"Eeeeh, kau tidak tahu?" terkejut. Ternyata yunho juga tidak tahu, sama seperti tadi.

"Jaejoong pergi ke amerika yunho~aaa" ujar

DEG

"Ap.. Apa, umma bercanda kan"

"…" hanya menggeleng

"Umma.." Yunho menduduk, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh

memeluk yunho.

"Aku akan menyusulnya. Aku akan menyuslnya umma. Aku ingin minta maaf"

Ujar yunho membuat ummanya terkejut dan juga lainnya.

..

..

..

TBC

..

Maaf, aku baru update. Aku tiba-tiba kehilangan cerita ini. Jadi bingung. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Ini mungkin berakhir di chapter 8 atau 9.

Gomawo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Please…..

Author: Me aka Je

Pairing: YunJae

Other cast: YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul, SiBum… etc

Genre: Romance, action, Comedy… etc

Warning: Boy x Boy

Jika tidak suka sama fanfic dari Je, kamu bisa pergi. Ingat ini fanfic Yaoi, jadi kalau tidak suka, lebih baik tidak usah baca. Ok!

Dan aku baru belajar menulis, jadi butuh kritikan, saran.

Aku tau ff ku pasti ancur hahaha, aku akan belajar menyusun kata lebih baik lagi.

…

…

..

..

"Aku akan menyusulnya. Aku akan menyusulnya umma. Aku ingin minta maaf"

Ujar yunho membuat ummanya terkejut dan juga lainnya.

"Yunho bisakah kau tidak menyusulnya dulu. Biarkan ia sendiri untuk saat ini. Mian, bukan ahjumma melarang kau menyusulnya hanya saja sepertinya jaejoong butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini"

Yunho melihat , umma jaejoong dengan tatapan sendu. Ia hanya bisa diam, setelah apa yang kim ahjumma katakan.

"Baiklah"

Yunho berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa berat.

..

..

Lima tahun kemudian

"Kerja yang bagus yunho"

"Thanks appa"

Appa dan anak itu berjalan menuju kantin setelah mereka berdua selesai rapat penting dengan rekan-rekan bisnis mereka. Dua tahun yang lalu Jung Yunho menggantikan posisi appanya sebagai Direktur Jung Corp setelah menyelesaikan sekolah percepatan dan masuk kuliah percepatan selama tiga tahun di salah satu universitas terbaik di seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan akan melanjutkan kuliah di dalam negeri saja, dan bisa membantu appanya sambil kuliah.

"Karena appa juga rapat itu berjalan lancar. Sebelumnya kenapa appa tiba-tiba sekali datang kesini tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu?"

Mereka sampai dikantin. Para bawahan mereka menunduk memberi hormat pada sang direktur dan pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Appa hanya jalan-jalan saja dan kebetulan sekali hari ini ada rapat penting, yasudah appa ikut saja ingin lihat anak appa bagaimana ia saat menjadi pemimpin rapat"

"Aish bukankah appa sudah sering melihat itu ketika aku membantu appa sewaktu aku masih sekolah"

"Itu beda yunho~aaa.. Ap juga sudah lama tidak datang kesini. Kau telah bekerja keras"

"Itu semua juga berkat kegigihan karyawan-karyawan yang kita punya appa"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kapan jaejoong akan pulang?"

"Katanya besok"

"Kau akan menjemputnya?"

"Yes"

Yunho tersenyum bahagia karena esok jaejoong akan kembali ke korea setelah lima tahun lamanya tinggal di amerika.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tentu saja ia tahu langsung dari jaejoong sendiri. Lima tahun yang lalu Yunho selalu mencoba menelpon jaejoong walaupun tidak tidak pernah sekalipun di angkat, hingga perjuangan yunho melepon jaejoong di jawab setelah dua tahun kemudian. Yunho memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menyusul jaejoong oleh , ia menghargai itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus menghubungi jaejoong tanpa henti walaupun itu sering membuatnya frustasi karena tidak pernah dijawab.

**Flashback**

_Setelah kejadian jaejoong pergi ke amrika, ia memutuskan mengubungi jaejoong tanpa henti. Hingga dua tahun kemudian jaejoong baru menjawab._

"_Joongie?"_

"_Yunho~aaa" suara disebrang sana._

"_Joongie?"_

"_Ne, ini aku jaejoong" _

"_Kenapa kau baru mengangkat telponku huh, aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi setidaknya angkat telpon dariku. Aku menunggumu mengangkat telponku, tapi baru sekerang setelah dua tahun kau baru mengangkatnya huh. Kalau saja ahjumma tidak melarangku menyusulmu, aku sudah pergi kesana."_

"_Mian. Bagaimana kondisimu? Jung ahjumma bilang kondisimu parah, apa benar?"_

"_Ya parah karena kau"_

"_Yah, aku serius"_

"_Aku juga serius"_

"_Ckckck percuma aku mengangkat panggilan darimu. Aku matikan saja"_

"_YAAAAAAH.. Awas saja kalau kau mematikan hubungan ini. Kaki ku patah, badanku penuh luka dan wajahku juga penuh luka." Ujar yunho pelan._

"_Kau yang ceroboh paboooooo…. Suruh siapa naik motor ngebut huh"_

"_Aku terlalu memikirkanm. Mianhae, maaf maaf untuk semuanya joongie~aa aku benar-benar pabo"_

"_Kau memang pabo jung"_

"_Ne aku tahu"_

"…"

"_Joongie~"_

"_Hum"_

"_Apa kau memaafkan namja pabo ini"_

"_Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu yun"_

"_Gomawo. Bolehkan aku menyusukmu?"_

"_Huh, tentu saja tidak boleh pabo"_

"_Yaaaaah" kesal yunho._

"_Biarkan aku disini sendiri yun. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu muka pabomu itu dan ditambah pasti sekarang kau jelek sekali yah"_

"_Yaaaaah"_

_Terdengar kekehan disebrang sana_

"_Yah jangan ketawa"_

"_Hehehe"_

"_Joongie saranghaeyeo"_

"…"

"_Joongie? Kenapa diam, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" suara yunho sangat pelan dan gugup._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu, cintaku tumbuh untukmu sejak aku kecil. Walaupun kau telah melukaiku dan membuat hatiku sakit juga kecewa, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Entahlah kenapa aku begitu pabo sampai-sampai rasa ini tidak pernah hilang untuk orang pabo sepertimu jung. Mantra apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku huh?"_

"_Hah syukurkah.. Joongie aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, aku menyesali semuanya dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal"_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu hum"_

"_Gomawo boo. Jangan nakal disana, awas saja kalau kau nakal"_

"_Yun kau tahu disini banyak sekali namja-namja tampan bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Dan aku juga yakin pasti wajahmu jelek karena kecelakaan itu"_

"_Yaaaaaaah. Awas saja kau. Dan aku jauh lebih tampan. Aku tidak jelek, aku semakin tampan sejak kecelakaan itu tau"_

"_Oh masa, tapi aku lihat di foto ini wajahmu penuh luka dan diperban"_

"_Yaaaah.."_

"_Hahaha"_

"_Kapan kau pulang?"_

"_Tiga tahun lagi"_

"_APAAAAAAA"_

"_Yah kau ingin membuatku tuli huh"_

"_Itu masih lama boo. Aku telah menunggu mu dua tahun dan kau baru mengangkat telponku dan kau baru pulang tiga tahun lagi huh? Kalau mau menghukumku tolong jangan seperti ini, itu terlalu lama. Ditambah aku tidak boleh menyusulmu"_

"_Hahaha yasudah kalau tidak mau menunggu. Disini banyak namja tampan dan yeoja cantik yang selalu mendekatiku"_

"_Yaaaaah awas saja kau kalau berani berselingkuh huh"_

"_Yunho~aaa kita bisa berkomukasi"_

"_Tapi itu masih lama"_

"_Yasudah"_

"_Yaaah ia ia ia. Walaupun itu masih lama, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus menunggumu. Kau harus selalu mengabariku. Jangan kecentilan disana"_

"_Yah siapa yang kecentilan huh"_

"_Siapa tahu"_

"_Harusnya itu pantas untukmu awas saja kalau kau bermain dibelakangku. Aku punya banyak mata-mata yun disana"_

"_Hahaha mana bisa aku bermain dibelakangmu. Sudah cukup sekali aku melukaimu. Aku tidak mau lagi melukaimu."_

"_Hum yasudah aku harus masuk, dosenku sudah datang"_

"_Ne, saranghae"_

"_Nado"_

_Setelah percakapan panjang itu hubungan yunho dan jaejoong semakin baik. Yunho sangat bersyukur jaejoong mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki jaejoong dan ia tidak ingin melukainya lagi._

**End of Flashback**

..

Hari ini kantor Jung Corp sangat ramai, mereka membicarakan kekasih jung yunho yang akan tiba dikorea hari ini. Semua karyawan sangat bahagia sebab direktur mereka jauh terlihat bahagia berkali-kali lipat dibanding lima tahun lalu, sejak jaejoong pergi yunho menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam, dingin juga menakutkan.

"Permisi, kenapa suasan dikantor hari ini sangat ramai? Dan siapa itu jaejoong, dari tadi banyak pegawai yang menyebut nama itu."

Wanita bertumbuh mungil itu bertanya dengan pegawai yang sedang bergosip tidak jauh darinya.

"Ah kau sekretaris baru, jadi wajar kalau kau tidak tahu. Jaejoong adalah kekasih direktur yang lima tahun menetap di amerika dan hari ini ia akan tiba di korea. Jadi wajar tadi kami melihat berjuta-juta kebahagian dan senyum keluar darinya"

"Mwo? Yunho sudah punya pacar?"

Gadis itu shock mendengar bahwa yunho, atasannya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia memang tidak tahu semua itu.

"Ia, jaejoong~ssi sangat tampan tapi dia jauh lebih cantik. Yunho~ssi lah yang tampan" ujar salah satu pegawai.

"Ap..a tampan? Namja?"

"Ia. Kenapa memangnya. Kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya, dia sangat cantik walaupun ia seorang namja. Aku saja sangat ia jika aku melihatnya saat ia datang kemari sewaktu berhubungan dengan yunho~ssi"

"Huh maksudmu?"

"Hubungan yunho~ssi dan jaejoong~ssi sempat renggang, putus selama dua tahun karena putri dari keluarga Go. Putri keluarga Go menghancurkan hubungan mereka yang terjalani sudah sangat lama. Putri keluarga Go hampir saja bertunangan dengan Yunho namun berkat kecerdasan putra bungsu keluarga Jung, semua batal. Kebusukan keluarga Go terbongkar saat acara pertunangan mereka lima tahun lalu. Yunho pun membatalkan pertunangannya. Dan diwaktu yang sama, jaejoong~ssi sudah dipesawat menuju amerika. Yunho~ss sangat terpuruk dan saat ia datang ke kantor wajahnya sangat dingin dan menakutkan. Tapi tiga tahun terakhir ia mulai banyak tersenyum karena yang kami dengar mereka kembali menjalin hubungan"

"Oh. Huh aku penasaran seperti jaejoong itu"

"Kau pasti akan suka padanya"

"Itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada yunho"

"Apa.. Kau jatuh cinta pada direktur? Semoga kau tidak mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Jika kalau sampai ia, kau akan berurusan dengan putra bungsu jung, jung changmin"

"Huh kenapa memannya, setera aku dong."

"Ckckck kau belum satu tahun disini, ingat itu. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Keluarga Go terlebih dengan putri mereka. Mereka bangkrut dan putri mereka berada dirumah sakit jiwa karena gagal mendapatkan keinginannya"

Yeoja itu hanya diam dan berbalik menuju ruangannya.

End of Author POV

..

Yunho POV

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia, bahkan semua orang rumah juga di perusahaan menatapku aneh. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia karena hari ini jaejoong kembali ke korea.

Aku kini dibandara menunggunya.

"Yunho~aaaaa" aku mendengar suara merdu dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan menemukannya tepat beberapa langkah dariku.

Ia semakin cantik. Aku merentangkan tanganku dan ia lari menghampiriku, sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Aku memeluknya erat.

"Bogoshipo"

"Nado"

Cup

Aku mencium bibir cherrynya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, ia pasti malu.

"Hahaha kau sangat cantik. Ayo kita pergi"

Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya

..

"Jaejoong hyuuuuuuuuuuung"

"Bummieeeeeee"

Kini aku sedang berada dirumah keluarga kim, rumah jaejoong. Setelah dari bandara aku segera mengantarnya kesini sesuai perintah umma jaejoong.

"Aku rindu padamu hyung"

"Nado"

"Ja, kita masuk saja. Umma dan appa mu ada didalam bummie?" Tanya sambil menggiring keduanya masuk.

"Ada, diruang tengah menunggu jaejoong hyung"

"Ummaaaa appaaaa joongie pulang" teriak jaejoong. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Joongieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" teriak umma kim yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kau semakin cantik saja" ujar umma kim sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tampan umma" kesal jaejoong. Ia terlihat cute kalau sedang kesal.

"Joongiee" ujar appa kim yang langsung memeluknya.

"Bogoshipo appa"

"Nado"

"Ayo kita makan, kau pasti lapar kan?" umma kim mengajak kami keruang makan.

"Ne, aku sungguh rindu masakan umma"

"Hahaha makanya ayo habiskan semua masakan umma ini ne"

"OKEEEE"

Acara makan kami penuh tawa dan kebahagian. Aku sungguh senang.

..

"Kau mau pulang?"

Kini aku sudah berada di depan mobilku.

"Hahaha kenapa? Kau tak mau aku pulang hum"

Ia hanya diam tak menjawab. Aku memeluknya.

"Apa aku harus menginap, ya sepertinya aku harus menginap"

Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengajaknya kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Loh kok balik lagi hyung"

"Ada apa yunho" Tanya umma kim yang melihatku kembali kedalam.

"Umma boleh aku menginap disini?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Umma kim melirikku lalu melirik jaejoong. Ia lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Kau bisa tidur dikamar jaejoong tapi awas saja kau kalau macam-macam yun"

"Hahaha oke umma. Aku tidak macam-macam kok, tapi aku tidak tahu" aku segera pergi dan menuju kamar jaejoong.

Aku sudah cukup hapal dengan rumah jaejoong terutama sejak jaejoong di amerika aku sering kesini bahkan menginap dikamar jaejoong.

"Yaaaaah kau" teriak umma kim.

..

"Yah yun kau ini"

"Hehehe umma lucu kalau sedang marah sama sepertimu"

"Aish"

"Ayo kita tidur"

"Hum"

Kini kami berdua berada di tempat tidur saling berhadapan

"Joongie~aa aku sungguh bahagia. Bahagia karenamu, sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf soal masa lalu. Maaf aku telah melukaimu terlalu dalam bahkan aku juga melukai bagian ini" Aku menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya. Aku maish ingat bahwa dulu aku pernah menampar dan memukulnya keras karena emosi.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" Tanyaku

"Huh, tentu saja sakit. Sangat sangat sakit"

Cup

"Mian" aku menciumnya cepat.

"Aku sudah memaafkamu"

"Boo kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjelaskannya padaku dan sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa yeoja itulah yang melakukannya?"

"Jikapun aku mencoba menjelaskannya, kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku sebentar saja. Aku tahu sejak awal karena aku mendengar suara orang itu sebelum aku jatuh pingsan"

"Aku sungguh buruk"

"Ya kau sangat buruk. Huh kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja buruk dan jahat ini sih"

Aku meliriknya dengan sebuah senyuman manis

"Kau ditakdirkan untukku boo"

Ia hanya membalas senyumanku.

"Ayo kit tidur"

Kami pun tidur dengan berpelukan.

..

..

Jaejoong POV

Aku sangat bahagia hari ini, setelah bangun tidur aku memang tidak melihat yunho di sampingku tapi ia meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia harus berangkat pagi karena ada meeting. Aku bangun siang mungkin karena lelah setelah perjalanan kemarin.

"Umma~~~" aku berteriak mencari umma, rumah terasa sepi.

"Umma di dapur"

Aku segera menuju dapur dan mendapati umma dan kibum sedang membuat kue.

"Wah sepertinya lezat" aku mengambil satu dan mencicipinya

"Bagaimana hyung?" aku melirik ke kibum yang menatapku meminta jawaban.

"Enak. Boleh aku memintanya untuk yunho. Aku ingin mengunjunginya sambil membawa bekal makan siang" Tanyaku.

"Oh tentu saja. Lebih baik kau sarapan dulu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk lalu memakan masakan umma yang lezat. Setelah sarapan selesai aku segera mandi dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuat makan siap untuk yunho dikantor. Aku memang tidak memberitahu kedatanganku kesana nanti. Kejutan hihi.

Aku memasak banyak makanan kesukaan yunho. Aku memasak banyak sekali karena ku dengar dari kibum kalau changmin juga bekerja disana, tentu saja aku tahu maksud kibum. Changmin sangat suka makan, pasti ia akan meminta banyak.

Setelah semua siap, aku segera pamit.

"Umma aku berangkat yah"

"Eoh iya"

"Hyunh boleh aku ikut"

"Huh, baiklah. Ayo"

Kami pun pergi menggunakan mobilku yang sudah lama tidak ku gunakan.

Perjalanan membutuhkan 30 menit untuk menuju Jung Corp

"Akhirnya sampai" sungguh aku sangat senang. Aku sudah lama tidak datang kesini, terakhir kali mungkin lima tahun yang lalu itu saat perusahaan appa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan jung.

"Ayo hyung kita masuk"

"Apa kau sering datang kesini bummie?"

"Uhk tidak juga hyung"

Aku melihat para pegawai disini melirikku dan berbisik-bisik

"_Omoooo bukankah itu kim jaejoong~ssi"_

"_Dia semakin tampan dan cantik"_

"_Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya"_

Aku hanya balas tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala kepada mereka dan berjalan ke ruang yunho.

"Eh joongie hyuung? Kyaaaaaaaa jaejoong hyuuuuuuuuuuung"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak memanggilku dan tiba-tiba tubuhku dipeluk seseorang.

Aku menganal orang ini "Changmin ne?"

"Aish hyung ialah ini changmin, jung changmin. Awas saja kau kalau lupa padaku" ia melepas pelukanku dan menatapku juga kibum

"Hai bummie, kau juga ikut hum"

Kibum hanya mengangguk

"Hyung pasti mau bertemu yunho hyung kan, ayo aku juga mau kesana. Eh hyung bawa apa itu, makan siang yah. Ah teapt sekali" ia menujuk bekal yang ku bawa dan aku sama kibu hanya menggeleng.

"Makananmu ada di kibum, ini untuk yunnie"

"Okelah. Ayo"

Tanpa mengetuk pintu changmin langsung menerobos masuk.

DEG

Dadaku serasa sesak saat melihat pemandangan didepan mataku. Aku menjatuhkan bekal makanan itu namun tidak membuatnya hancur.

"Yunnie"

Mereka terlihat shock dengan kedatanganku.

"Joo..joongie"

Aku mundur, dan berbalik. Air mata ku tidak bisa ku bending. Aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas mereka berciuman.

Grep

"Tunggu kau salah paham. Dia membuatku terjatuh dan jatuh diatasnya, sungguh itu tidak sengaja boo. Percayalah padaku"

Ia membalikkan badanku dan memelukku "Percayalah padaku"

"Kau berbohong?"

"Tidak"

Aku hanya diam saat yunho mengelus rambutku.

"Yaaaaaaaah kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan huh. Kau sengaja melakukan itu huh?" aku melihat changmin yang berjalan ke arah yeoja itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dilihat dari pakaiannya ia seperti pegawai disini.

Yeoja itu terlihat gugup namun tatapan matanya terlihat ada kebencian saat kami bertatapan.

"Lebih baik kau keluar" ujar kibum

Yeoja itu pun keluar. Aku masih mentap kepergiannya, aku mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Dia siapa yun?"

Aku bertanya pada yunho, "dia sekretarisku, namanya kwon boa"

Aku terdiam, aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat.

DEG

'Bukankah gadis itu yang menghancurkan hubungan hyunjoong hyung dan pacarnya. Ya, ia yeoja yang pernah ku lihat dulu saat di amerika'

..

..

..

TBC

Maaf jalan ceritanya jadi gini.

Gomawo reviewnya


End file.
